Find Our Way Back
by Nathan's Manna
Summary: It's been 10 years since Nathan and Haley got married. Andy they've been separated for the past 5 years. Haley and Nathan went their separate ways after college. Can they find their way back? Please Review! :)
1. Just to Hear You Say That You Love Me

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 1

Just to Hear You Say That You Love Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note:** I want to say from the beginning that I mean no disrespect to the artists who rightfully own the songs and lyrics in this Fan Fic. But, for the purposes of my story, they're ALL Haley's songs, unless otherwise noted. The last post of this story will list the songs and their true artists. Each chapter will be a song title that I found appropriate for the feelings I wanted to convey for that chapter.

**Quick synopsis:** It's been 10 years since Nathan and Haley got married. Andy they've been separated for the past 5 years. Haley and Nathan went their separate ways after college.

Haley Scott sat quietly on her living room couch, working on a new song, when she heard the report on the sports radio station she'd grown accustomed to listening to, "Nathan Scott's out for the night. The exact reason has not been released." She wondered what was wrong. He'd never missed a game. Tuning out the broadcaster's discussion about what had happened with Nathan, she busied herself with thoughts of the last few days. Or even more accurately, the day before. Had they still been together, she and Nathan would have celebrated their 10th wedding anniversary. But, thanks to her, they hadn't celebrated in five years.

For the past five years, that day had been hard for her. The other days, without him, had gotten easier, but that day was still a difficult one. It would remind her of the vows they'd made, and thrown away. They'd never officially divorced, and she wondered if he thought about her still.

_**If I could win your heart,**_

**_You'd let me in your heart  
I'd be so happy, baby  
Just for these arms to be  
Holding you close to me  
There's nothing in this world I won't try  
No limit to what I'd do to make you mine, 'cause_**

When she left Nathan, she'd also left everyone else behind. She knew she needed a change. Haley had tried to find her spot in Nashville, so that her reason for leaving wasn't a lie. But her heart wasn't in it. Then when she got sick, she admitted she needed help and called Lucas. Only to find out that he and Brooke, had moved to Nashville when one of Brooke's uncles had passed away and left them a house. Once they'd discovered she was pregnant, Lucas had spent the next year trying to get her to contact Nathan. She'd finally made him promise to never tell Nathan about her, or Jimmy and to never mention him in her presence.

_**I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me**_

She knew it was hard on Lucas, because he and Nathan were still close. But she also knew that he respected her reasons for keeping Nathan in the dark. He didn't agree, and she knew he didn't understand, but he respects her decision.

_**If I could taste your kiss  
There'd be no sweeter gift  
Heaven could offer baby  
Oh, baby  
I want to be the one  
I want to be the one  
Living to give you love  
I'd walk across this world just to be  
Close to you 'cause I want you close to me, yeah**_

Haley thought about the months before they'd said goodbye. She could never forget the night she'd realized they couldn't stay together.

_Haley and Nathan laid in bed, their bodies intertwined. Her head rested comfortably on his chest, and his arms were lightly draped around her._

_"Hales," Nathan whispered._

_"Yeah baby."_

_"I've been thinking."_

_"'Bout what?"_

_"Us. Basketball. Having a family."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah. And I've decided to turn down the NBA."_

_"What in the hell for?" Haley sat up and scooted away from him._

_"For you…"_

_"Nathan,"_

_"And our family."_

_"We don't have a family Nathan."_

_"I know, but I was hoping we could start one soon."_

_"I want a family too, but what does that have to do with the NBA?"_

_"I want to be a good parent."_

_"Nathan, we've talked about that. You'll be a wonderful parent. You're nothing like Dan. And the NBA won't change that."_

_"It's not Dan that I'm afraid of becoming this time Hales," Nathan was sitting up now too, "it's my mom. She traveled all the time because of work. I always missed her. I'd travel even more. And I don't want that. I want to be there for my family."_

_"Nathan, the NBA is your dream. I won't let you give that up," little did she know, having a family was and even bigger dream for him._

That next morning, she'd done the unexpected. After lying awake all night thinking, she'd decided that she could not let him give up basketball again. So, over breakfast, she'd told him that she wanted to pursue a professional music career, and they should split up. Nathan actually cried when she told him. He begged her to change her mind. They could make it work. She told him dreams were too important to be shoved under a rug and forgotten. They owed it to themselves to follow those dreams.

The five months between that day, and the day she said goodbye were hell. Nathan was constantly trying to change her mind. And she became a bitch. If Nathan didn't love her anymore, things would be easier. But he'd tried everything to get her to stay. Their last night, she'd lied to him.

_Haley walked through the front door, and saw Nathan sitting on the couch. He had papers in one hand, a pen in the other, and roses sitting in a vase on the coffee table. "Nathan?"_

_He looked up at her, "This is it Haley. Please tell me you've changed your mind."_

_She couldn't believe he had divorce papers already, "What do you have there Nathan?"_

_"Chicago wants to sign me."_

_Haley breathed a sigh or relief, "That's great Nathan."_

_"But I want you Haley. Not some dumb basketball contract."_

_She wanted him to sign, so eyeing her packed bags sitting in the corner, she said, "Nathan, if you sign that, and drop it in the mail right now, I'll stay and we'll find a way to make things work."_

_**I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me**_

He'd signed without a second though. She'd known he would. They'd gone together to mail it, then went to dinner and returned home for what would be, Haley knew, their last night together. And that was the night Jimmy was conceived. The next day, Nathan had gone to tell Lucas about the contract, and Haley deciding to stay. He'd wanted her to go along, but she'd said she would stay home and unpack. But only moments after he left, she had too, with her bags in tow and never looking back.

_**For the rest of your life  
For the rest of your life  
Love me for the rest of all time  
Oh baby, baby  
Just say the word  
And I'll give you my world  
There's nothing I won't do  
Baby, just to be with you**_

Now she wished things were different; that she hadn't been so stubborn.

_**I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me**  
_**_Just to hear you say that you love me, baby  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Oh, I need to hear you say that you love me, baby  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just say you love me  
Just say you need me_**

But now, she was doubting herself. Haley knew that now she'd do anything, just to hear him say he loved her.

**_Just to hear you say that you love me_**

Just then, the phone rang…


	2. Why Did We Ever Say Goodbye

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 2

Why Did We Ever Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note:** One of the songs used in this chapter is "Desperately" by George Strait.

_  
**Every night it's the same  
I hear you callin' my name  
You're lyin' next to me  
I give into your charms  
You disappear in my arms  
I realize it's just a dream, but**_

_**Desperately, I long to feel your touch  
But you left me all alone in love**_

Nathan Scott stood silently on his balcony, arms crossed, radio playing softly in the background, his thoughts drifting towards the life he'd once had. Sure, he wasn't even in the NBA back then, but he'd had something so much better, a wife he loved very much.

_**And now I  
Shake the sleep from my head  
And try to crawl out of bed  
Today is just another day  
I make the coffee for one  
I turn the radio on  
Pretend that everything's ok, but**_

_**Desperately, I long to feel your touch  
But you left me all alone in love**_

He still loved her, and legally she was still his wife. But it was nothing more than a piece of paper, a gold band, and memories.

_**And now I  
Know there's no reason to smile  
It's gonna take me awhile  
'Cause I still love you desperately**_

To Nathan, it seemed like yesterday. It was a memory that no matter how hard he tried, would never go away. He'd been wrestling his decision for weeks.

_"I've decided to turn down the NBA."_

_"What in the hell for?" Haley asked as she moved away from him._

_Nathan was shocked by her reaction, "For you…"_

_"Nathan," Haley interrupted_

_"And our family," he'd thought she'd be happy._

_"We don't have a family Nathan."_

_He sighed, "I know, but I was hoping we could start one soon."_

_He was relieved by what she said next, "I want a family too, but what does that have to do with the NBA?"_

_"I want to be a good parent."_

_"Nathan, we've talked about that. You'll be a wonderful parent. You're nothing like Dan. And the NBA won't change that."_

_Nathan frowned, "It's not Dan that I'm afraid of becoming this time Hales," he paused, "it's my mom. She traveled all the time because of work. I always missed her. I'd be traveling more than she ever did. And I don't want that. I want to be there for my family."_

_"Nathan, the NBA is your dream. I won't let you give that up."_

That had ended their conversation. He hadn't mentioned that having a family was an even bigger dream. He didn't really sleep that night. Neither of them had. Nathan spent the entire night thinking about their conversation, wondering what she was thinking. He hadn't prepared himself for what she said. It was the first time he remembered actually crying. He couldn't believe she thought they should split up.

**_Desperately, I long to feel your touch  
But you left me all alone in love  
And now I  
Watch the sun goin' down  
There ain't nobody around  
I feel a night in the breeze  
I keep on tellin' myself  
I don't need nobody else  
And I can do as I please, but  
Desperately, I long to feel your touch  
But you left me all alone in love  
And now I  
Desperately, I long to feel your touch  
But you left me all alone in love _**

After five months of begging her to change her mind, on the day she was supposed to leave, she agreed to stay, as long as he signed his contract with Chicago right then. The NBA wasn't what he wanted, but if it meant keeping Haley in his life, he'd do it. But she lied to him. He went to tell Lucas the news, and she left.

And that brought him to where hew has now, playing in the NBA. He doesn't date. Even after 5 years it just feels wrong.

Nathan walked inside and poured himself a drink. Tonight would've been their 10th anniversary. He wondered where she was. She never released and music, and he couldn't find anything about her on the internet. But he knew someone who did know her whereabouts. Picking up the phone, he dialed Lucas.

"I wondered if I'd hear from you today."

"Well, I've been calling the same day for five years."

"Yep, it is Tuesday."

"That's not what I meant. Today would've been 10 years," he paused, "Wait, it's Tuesday?" Nathan looked at the calendar, sure enough. He couldn't believe he'd let the thoughts of today keep him from his Tuesday rituals.

"Yes."

"Where is she Lucas?"

"You're not even going to look?" Lucas asked.

"I'm doing it now," he typed 'Haley James' into the search engines. "But you can save me the time." The searches turned up the same as they had for five years, 'No Matches Found.' He typed 'Haley Scott' into the same searches and got up to turn off the radio.

"Nathan, you know I can't do that."

_**I remember Sunday mornings walking on the beach  
And that place we'd stop for breakfast with the old red vinyl seats  
The hours of the tide chart  
The way the sunlight dance upon your face **_

That antique roller coaster you just had to ride  
I remember how you laughed at the terror in my eyes  
The color and the detail  
Just like it was yesterday

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Are you okay?"

"It's her," he whispered.

"What?"

"She's on the radio. It has to be her," with that he hung up and continued to listen.

_**And I remember how you held me the night my father died  
I didn't have to tell you  
I just broke down and cried  
You're sewn into the fabric, the pieces of my life  
And I just can't remember why we said goodbye**_

Nathan sat in front of the computer again and saw one result for Haley Scott. He clicked on the link.

_**Up and down this boardwalk lonely people sit  
I know it wasn't perfect but nothin' ever is  
The sails out in the harbor  
Are searching for the wind **_

I just had to call you, I had to hear your voice  
And tell you I still love you we still have a choice  
You're sewn into the fabric, the pieces of my life  
And I just can't remember why we said goodbye

Everything I do  
Leads back to you  
I know I just can't let us go

'Nashville,' Nathan read. Was she really in the same city as his brother? Had she been there all along?

_**There must have been a reason, but I can't remember now  
I know if I could hold you we could work it out  
You're sewn into the fabric the pieces of my life  
And girl let's give it one more try  
Cause I just can't remember why we said goodbye**_

Nathan waited anxiously as he downloaded her song from the site. 'She still loves me,' he thought happily. 'This was her call to me, right?' Just then the doorbell rang Nathan opened the door to find a package sitting on the step. There was no return address. Opening the package slowly, he looked inside to find a CD, with a short note attached.

_Nathan,_

_I thought you might like this._

It wasn't written in Haley's handwriting, but it looked familiar.

He popped the CD in immediately, and heard Haley's voice come streaming through the speakers. It was a different song than he'd heard on the radio.

12 songs later, Nathan sat quietly, thinking about the CD. He knew Haley had picked each of those songs for a reason. He felt as if each one was speaking to him. He knew what he had to do next. Picking up the phone, he dialed the coach.

"Hello?"

"Hey coach."

He heard the coach groan, "Whadya want Scott?"

"I've got a family emergency. My brother needs me to fly to Nashville."

"Can't it wait until after tomorrow's game?"

"Sorry coach, but they need me to leave tonight."

"Fine. See ya when you get back."

"Thanks," Nathan hung up the phone and dialed the airlines, "Yes, I need one seat on your earliest flight to Nashville."


	3. If You See HimIf You See Her

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 3

If You See Him/If You See Her

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note:** The song featured in this chapter is " If You See Him/If You See Her," by Brooks and Dunn and Reba McEntire.

_  
**If you see him, tell him I wish him well.  
How am I doing?  
Well sometimes it's hard to tell.  
I still miss him more than ever.   
But please don't say a word.  
If you see him.  
If you see him.**_

Lucas Scott said in the living room Wednesday morning watching "Finding Nemo," yet again, with his nephew Jimmy. He looked at the little boy, who was a carbon copy of his father. Not only did he look exactly like Nathan, but he had Nathan's confidence, charm, and the Scott 'I'm-not-doing-anything-wrong' grin.

_**If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine.  
And if you want to, say that I think of her from time to time.  
Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong.  
If you see her.  
If you see her.**_

Lucas knew they were lucky to have Jimmy in their lives. He could barely remember life without Jimmy. But it didn't mean those times were forgotten. Nathan and Haley we still together, and still happy in those memories. He knew that neither of them had been genuinely happy since they split.

**_Oh, I still want her.  
And I still need him so. _**

He thought about Nathan's phone call the night before.

_Lucas looked at the caller id, Nathan. He'd been expecting the call, "I wondered if I'd hear from you today."_

_He heard a small smile in Nathan's voice, "Well, I've been calling the same day for five years."_

_"Yep, it is Tuesday," Lucas knew damn well it was more than just a Tuesday._

_"That's not what I meant. Today would've been 10 years," Nathan paused, "Wait, it's Tuesday?" _

_"Yes."_

_Lucas heard tapping on the keyboard, "Where is she Lucas?"_

_"You're not even going to look?" They had this conversation almost weekly. Nathan would search the internet for Haley, get no results, then call Lucas. Sometimes he's beg for details, but those times were far and few between now. Mostly he'd just casually bring it up in conversation._

_"I'm doing it now," Nathan responded. "But you can save me the time."_

_"Nathan," Lucas sighed, "you know I can't do that." He waited for a reply. After what seemed like forever he asked, "Nathan?"_

_"Yeah, fine, whatever."_

_Lucas knew something wasn't right, "Are you okay?"_

_"It's her," Nathan whispered._

_"What?" Lucas was confused. He thought about Haley sitting across town. Then he remembered her song._

_"She's on the radio. It has to be her," with that Nathan hung up on him._

Lucas was worried about him, just like any big brother would be. Nathan wasn't the same strong person he was back in high school. Haley had brought out the good in him. When she suggested they separate, Nathan tried to be strong, but everyone knew he was hurting. And then he devoted all of his energy to convincing her to stay.

**_Oh, I don't know why we let each other go.  
If you see her, tell her the light's still on, for her._**

_Lucas woke up to a pounding on the front door. Crawling out of bed, he decided to see who could be at the door. He wasn't surprised to see Nathan, but he was surprised to see him smiling, "It's too damn early bro."_

_"She's staying," Nathan beamed._

_"Really?" he couldn't believe Haley had changed her mind. "Where's she at?" Lucas wasn't sure why, but he had a strange feeling._

_"At home. She wanted to unpack."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nothing. Sorry," but Lucas knew he'd worried Nathan._

_"Oh well, I'm going to be with my wife."_

Lucas had gone to their place later to find Nathan sitting just inside the door, crying. Haley had lied, and left. The once strong man was now broken and hurting. He'd never been the same since.

_**Nothing's changed, deep down the fire still burns, for him.  
And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here.**_

He also knew Haley wanted Nathan back. Or at least that she still loved him. She insisted on watching all of his televised games, and followed his career obsessively. But she didn't want Nathan to know where she was or to know about Jimmy. She didn't even allow Lucas to talk about Nathan when she was around. He didn't understand her, or agree with keeping his brother in the dark. But, those were her wishes, and as a friend, he had to respect that.

_**If you see him.  
If you see her.**_

Lucas heard a knock at the door, "Just a minute!" Looking at Jimmy he said, "Uncle Luke has to get ready for work. Why don't you have Aunt Brooke get you dressed to go to school."

"Okay," and the four-year-old ran out of the room.

Lucas opened the front door, "Nathan."**_  
If you see him.  
If you see her._**


	4. It's Your Song

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 4

It's Your Song

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note:** Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for all of the great reviews! I'll keep the chapters coming.

_**Standing in the spotlight  
On such a perfect night  
Knowing that your out there listening  
**_

Lucas looked at his brother, surprised, "Nathan. What are you doing here? Don't you have a game tonight?"

"Nice to see you too," Nathan smiled tiredly, "Can I come in? I've been traveling all night."

"Yeah, sure. Have a seat," Lucas motioned to the couch, "Just let me go tell Brooke you're here." He dashed out of the room, 'Shit,' he thought. 'Why is he here? I can't let him see Jimmy.' He found Brooke in Jimmy's room, "Brooke," he hissed. She looked up and he nodded for her to join him in the hall.

Brooke turns to her nephew, "You finish getting dressed for school. I'll be right back." She joined Lucas in the hallway, "What's wrong?"

"We've got a BIG problem."

"What is it?"

"Nathan's here."

"In our house?"

"Yes. He's sitting on our sofa at this very moment."

"Why's he here?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that we have to get Jimmy out of here before Nathan sees him."

"I'll take him to school on my way."

"And I'll call in sick. I have to figure out why he's here."

"What are we going to do about tonight? Jimmy's supposed to stay again."

"I know, I know. I'll call you after we figure out why he's here and we can decide from there."

"Are you going to tell Haley he's here?"

"Not right now," Lucas kissed his wife softly, "I don't want to worry her if it's nothing."

"Just be smart. Remember, he's your brother, and he trusts you."

"I know Brooke."

_**I remember one time  
When I was so afraid  
Didn't think I had the courage  
To stand up on this stage  
Then you reached into my heart  
And you found the melody  
And if there ever was somebody  
Who made me believe in me  
It was you  
It was you**_

Lucas sat in the living room chatting with Nathan. He was thankful when he heard the car backing out of the driveway. "So baby brother. Enough small talk. What brings you to town?"

"Can't a guy just want to see his family?"

Lucas bit back the words that were on the tip of his tongue. 'If he only knew.' He chuckled, "Not the same day he has a basketball game. What's the real reason?"

"I told the coach there was a family emergency."

"Which would be?" Lucas asked.

"Finding my wife," Nathan responded matter-of-factly.

"Why now? After five years?"

"Because I love her."

"Did you just figure that one out?"

"You know that's not true. I've loved her since high school. That's never changed."

"Then I ask again. Why now?"

"Lucas, I spent five months trying to convince her not to leave. I laid my heart out there, and she crushed it the day she left. I respect her decision to hide. It IS her life. I also respect your responsibility to your friendship, it existed long before I made her your sister-in-law. And because of all of that, I decided a long time ago that if we were ever to get back together, she'd have to make the first move."

"Then why do you still ask where she is?"

"Because maybe she'd finally let you tell me. That, and your human, you could've slipped up."

"Okay. So if Haley reached out to you, or whatever, why are you here with me, and not her?"

"Because she reached me through her song. But I still don't know exactly where she is. So, I came to the only person I know who does."

"Look Nathan, you're my brother, and I love you, but I can't do that to Haley. I can't just blow her cover because you think she's reaching out to you."

"I know that Lucas. But I have to find her. And I'll do it with or without your help."

Lucas could tell Nathan was serious, "I'll call her tonight. Can you wait 'til then?" She'll be at work now," Lucas didn't want Nathan to surprise Haley. She needed time to prepare herself. He thought about Jimmy, and the fact that he was supposed to stay over again. "I have a business dinner tonight. Then I'll call. Promise."

"Fine. Guess we can hang out today or something."

"Basketball?" Lucas chuckled.

"Only if I can sleep first," Nathan yawned.

"Of course," Lucas led him down the hall, thankful Jimmy's door was closed.

_**It was your song that made me sing  
It was your voice that gave me wings  
And it was your light that shined  
Guiding my heart to find  
This place where I belong  
It was your song**_

Lucas waited until Nathan was snoring to call Haley.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hales."

"Lucas. Thank God. I was just getting ready to call. Is everything okay?"

"What are you talking about Haley?"

"The news just reported that Nathan's not playing tonight. It's not like him to miss a game."

"Actually, that's kinda why I'm calling." Lucas paused, "Nathan's on a mini-vacation of sorts. He's here, in Nashville."

"He's where?" Haley managed to spit out in her surprise.

"He's here. He's actually sleeping in the guest room right now. He showed up a couple hours ago."

"Jimmy?" Haley began to worry.

"No, Nathan didn't even know he was here. Brooke took him to school."

"Well, obviously he can't stay with you tonight," she paused, "Unless Nathan's leaving soon."

"No, he's not leaving before then. I was thinking I'd pick Jimmy up from school, then we'd meet you at Burger King. Jimmy can play while we talk."

"Okay. But why can't we just talk now, or meet earlier?"

"Because I - I don't want Nathan to wake-up and here me. And two, because he's not thinking things through. He can't be left alone."

"So 5:00?"

"Yeah, that should be fine."

_**Every night I pray   
Before the music starts to play  
That I'll do my best and I won't let you down  
And for all the times I've stood here  
This feeling feels brand new  
And any time I doubt myself I think of you**_

Brooke walked in the front door that night, and was greeted with a kiss, "Mmmmm. Nice to see you too." She sniffed the air, "What's that wonderful smell?"

"Nathan's making dinner."

"He knows you're not going to be here, right?"

"Yeah. But he wanted to cook anyway," they walked slowly to the kitchen, "And I was willing to agree to almost anything."

"Bad is it?"

"Something like that. I'm sure you can dig up lots of stuff over dinner." Lucas kissed Brooke again, "I'm off. I'll be home later."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Lucas walked out the door, "See ya Nate!"

_**'Cause It was your song that made me sing  
It was your voice that gave me wings  
And it was your light that shined  
Guiding my heart to find  
This place where I belong  
It was your song**_

Brooke walked up behind Nathan, "Smells good."

"It's nothing special."

"Smells better than when Lucas cooks."

Nathan laughed at the irony. With Karen owning a café, one would think Lucas could cook.

"There's the laugh I love. So, just you and me for dinner huh?"

"Yep. Seems as if Lucas made plans with Haley," Nathan wondered if his suspicions were correct.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed, "Wait! Damn it. How'd you know?"

"I was pretty sure she was here."

"And I just confirmed it," she mentally kicked herself. "So is that why you're here? Haley?"

"Yeah. I heard her song on the radio. When I found out the company was in Nashville, everything clicked."

"What clicked?"

"Why I couldn't find her. I didn't even think to look in the same city where my brother lived. And it explains why you and Lucas always visit me, never letting me visit you here. There was too big of a chance I'd run into Haley."

"You have to know it's only by accident that we're in the same city. Haley was already living here when Uncle Lou died and left us this place. We didn't know she was here until then."

"It doesn't matter Brooke. It just matters that I'm here now too."

"Why now?" Brooke asked, even though she was pretty sure of the answer.

"I heard her song. And as I listened to it, I felt like she was speaking to me."

"Just one song? How can you risk everything for just one song?"

"Because there were more."

"You got the CD then?" Damn it, she thought again. 'Why can't I keep my mouth shut?'

"I thought the handwriting looked familiar. Why'd you send it?"

"For the exact reasons you're telling me you came. Because it's no mistake that she picked each of those songs Nathan. She selected them for you."

"Why wait so long?"

"Because she was afraid?" I don't honestly know."

"Thank you Brooke," Nathan said as he finished fixing dinner.

_**Dreams can come true   
With God's great angels like you**_

Meanwhile, Haley watched the door as Jimmy came bounding in, followed closely by his Uncle Lucas.

"Hi Mommy!" Jimmy hugged her tightly.

"Hey kiddo. How was school?"

"Good. We finger painted. Wanna see?"

"How 'bout you show me at home later."

"Okay."

"Now, why don't you go play for a while before we eat."

"Yay!" Jimmy ran off towards the maze of tunnels.

Lucas sat across from Haley, "So, what are you thinking?"

"I'm scared Lucas. What if he hates me?"

"He won't hate you. He loves you. He wouldn't be here if he didn't."

"Yes, but he doesn't know that I have a BIG secret."

"He'll get over it. Besides, he'd be mad at me too, because I knew."

"Did he way why he came?"

"He heard your song. Said he was meant to hear it. That you're speaking to him in it."

"Wow."

"You knew the day would come that he'd stop asking, and just know it was time."

"Yeah, but I figured he'd wait until after the CD was released. One song shouldn't make a difference."

"But it did Hales. You have to stop and remember that he's not the one who left."

"I know that Lucas. I live with my decision everyday."

"He lives with it everyday too. He's spent countless hours searching for you. Never truly giving up."

"I should be glad, right? That he never stopped loving me?"

"That's for you to decide. What I know is that that you should talk to him."

"What about Jimmy?"

"Talk to Nathan first. One more day won't make a difference."

"I'm not ready Lucas."

"Well, you'd better get ready. Nathan's not going to take this slowly. I had to convince him to not do anything today. He's ready to go to the recording company. It won't be pretty if he finds out about Jimmy from someone else."

"I guess I could meet with him tonight, dessert maybe."

"I think he's like that. He misses you Hales."

"I miss him too."

_**It was your song that made me sing  
It was your voice that gave me wings  
And it was your light that shined  
Guiding my heart to find  
This place where I belong**_

Haley called the house and Brooke answered, "Hello."

"Hey Brooke."

"Haley," Nathan perked up hearing her name.

"Can you drop Nathan at _Sweetie Pies_ in 20 minutes?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Thanks," Haley paused, "Oh, Lucas wants to know if you'll go to a movie with him and Jimmy. They'll meet you at the house after you drop off Nathan."

"Yeah, that's cool," Brooke hung up the phone and looked at Nathan. His face reminded her of a kid at Christmas, all wide-eyed and expectant.

"She wants to meet you for coffee and pie."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lucas must've broken her."

_**It was your song  
It was your song  
It's always been your song**_


	5. Feels Like Home

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 5

When You Come Back to Me Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note:** Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for all of the great reviews! Sorry it's taken me a little while to update. I was having trouble deciding on the song for this chapter, and I also changed directions a little on how my story is going to play out, so I didn't want to post too much more until I was sure that it wouldn't have to be re-written. So, be patient, I AM working on this story still!

**_Something in your eyes  
Makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself   
_**

Nathan walked into the quaint little café and saw Haley sitting nervously in the corner. His heart skipped a beat. Walking up to the table, he whispered, "Haley."

Haley looked up and her heart soared, it was really him. She stood up and hugged him, "Nathan." She never wanted to let go.

"I missed you Hales."

"I missed you too," reluctantly she ended their embrace, "We should sit down."

"Yeah," Nathan mumbled. He slid into the seat across from her, "Thanks for meeting with me Hales."

"It's my pleasure Nathan. I'm glad you're here."

"I'd've been here 5 years ago if you weren't so stubborn."

"I know Nathan. But I had my reasons."

"Then why now?"

"You tell me. You're the one who came looking."

"Haley. Don't play games with me."

She starred at him.

"I heard your song Haley."

"It's just a song Nathan."

"It was more than just a song. We both know that. You spoke to me with that song Haley. The walks on the beach, your dad," Nathan saw a small tear trickle down her cheek, "the roller coaster. Some song just doesn't happen to have those things. Why'd we say goodbye? I've asked that everyday."

"But just one song made you drop everything. How did you know that there was truly something here for you to find? A lot of artists use their life as inspiration."

"Nothing else matters to me Haley. I tried to tell you that," Nathan paused before whispering, "Besides, it was all of the songs."

"What?"

"Nothing," Nathan knew he'd just done Brooke in, and apologized silently.

"It's not nothing. You said songs. There are no other songs. There's just one."

"There are 11 other songs on the CD. And they all told me your feelings."

"My CD isn't out yet. How'd you…Damn it Broke."

He couldn't help but smile a little, her gig was up, "So, are you going to tell me now why you did it?"

"Because of something you said."

"Something I said? I don't understand. We haven't spoken in five years."

"No, but you've done tons of interviews."

"You watch those?"

"Of course I do. I miss you. And I like to see how you're doing."

"Wish I could've done the same."

"I know, I know. But I couldn't let you give up your dream of the NBA."

"I'm still in the NBA. And what about my dreams of a family?"

"There's always time for a family. You're only 26. The NBA, on the other hand, doesn't come knocking everyday."

_**In your arms  
There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've felt so low   
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done**_

"I still don't understand why now. You said it was something I said."

"Yeah, it was during your second season," Haley looked into Nathan's eyes. Even now, after all these years, they were still so deep and full of love. "A reporter asked if you were seeing anyone. You said no, that your heart belonged to someone who walked away. Then you said that the game was your life now. Nothing else mattered anymore. They next asked you…"

"If I'd give it all up to have that love again."

"You said, 'Yes,' and then laughed when someone reminded you that you were only in year two of a five year contract. So you then said,"

"I'd be willing to retire after five years." Then it dawned on him, "My five years is almost up."

"I never stopped writing songs. I decided that I'd release my song on our anniversary. Brooke and Lucas both knew." She saw the look on his face, "They just found out a few months ago. They urged me to just call you. But this is how I wanted it to be. You'd hear the song, and if you still felt the same it'd get you thinking. Then once the CD came out, I'd find out how you felt."

"Seems awfully risky Miss James."

"I know, but it was a risk I was willing to take Mr. Scott. It couldn't make my life any more miserable."

"Haley," Nathan got serious, "I wish you would've just called. No, I take that back. You never should've left."

"I regret that Nathan. I do. But once I walked away, I didn't know how to turn back."

"I'm just glad you finally did Haley," Nathan stroked her cheek softly with his hand. "I love you." Leaning in across the table their lips touched briefly before Haley pulled away. "What's wrong Hales?"

"Nothing, lets get out of here," Haley led Nathan to her car.

_**Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

"Back to your place?"

Haley thought about it, but knew better, there were traces of Jimmy everywhere, and that wasn't how he should find out about his son. "No, I've got somewhere else in mind." The two rode silently until they reached their destination. She turned off the car and led Nathan down towards the water.

"I didn't know there were beaches in Nashville."

"Well, they're not the kind of beach people vacation to. It's just riverfront, but it's still comforting. I have a small spot over there," Haley pointed down the sand a ways, "where I go to be alone, and think."

"It means a lot to me that you'd bring me here."

"I figured we could use a quiet place to talk."

He knew she was right, he'd never been so unsure about anything in his life. He had no clue how she truly felt, besides that she still loved him. Nathan gladly accepted her hand as she led him down the jagged shoreline. The only thing he knew for sure, was that sitting here, next to her, felt right. Haley sat on a flat rock overlooking the water, and as she slid down, he sat next to her.

_**A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light**_

Haley sat quietly, almost forgetting that Nathan was there with her, actually sitting right next to her. Over the years, she'd pretended that he was there with her. She'd discuss things with Jimmy, and imagine how he'd handle the situation. But this time wasn't a dream. Several minutes passed before she was brought back to reality my Nathan resting his hand on her knee.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

Nathan looked at those beautiful eyes, and found himself getting lost in her, "Are you sure you're okay?" As he did this, unconsciously, his hand slid further up her leg, he leaned a little closer. Right now, more than anything, he wanted to kiss her again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haley smiled at him. She could read his eyes, he wanted to kiss her just as badly as she wanted to him. So she did, Haley suddenly found herself lost in a kiss. She knew she could stay like this forever.

Nathan responded eagerly, he'd missed this almost as much as he'd missed having her in his life. He allowed his hands to roam over her body as they continued to kiss. He found himself laying on the sand and gently pulling her body down next to him. He wanted nothing more than to feel her body close to his, to feel the safety of her touch. This continued for several minutes.

_**If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me   
I've never thought I'd love anyone so much**_

Then suddenly, Haley pulled away, "Nathan, we can't do this." She thought of Jimmy. And she knew that right now, she didn't need another kid, especially not while daddy still doesn't know about the first one.

"I'm sorry Haley. It just felt so right."

"I know Nathan, but not now."

"Is everything okay? You've been acting strange all evening."

"There's something you need to know."

"Okay," Nathan replied, unsure what to expect.

She took a deep breath, "So, you know how one of your dreams is to have a family."

Nathan slowly responded, "Yeah…"

"Well," Haley didn't know exactly how to word this.

"Is everything okay?" he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. "Are you unable to have kids? I'd be okay with that too. I just want to be with you."

"No, I'm fine Nathan. Actually, it's kinda just the opposite."

"I don't get it. What are you saying?"

"There's no easy way to say this."

"Just spit it out already Hales."

"You/we have a four-year-old son named James Nathaniel Scott."

"I," Nathan took a deep breath, "have a son?"

"Yes. And he looks exactly like you."

Nathan felt his anger begin to rise, "Did you know you were pregnant when you left?" he spat at her.

"No. It happened that last night."

"How could you keep this from me Haley?" Nathan shouted as he stood up.

"Nathan!" she cried.

"I can't do this right now Haley," with that said, Nathan turned and ran down the beach, not sure where he was going.

_**Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong   
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

_****_


	6. Loving Arms

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 6

Loving Arms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note:** This chapter has two songs. The second one is listed entirely at the end. It starts when Nathan drifts off to sleep.

_**If you could see me now  
The one who said that she'd rather roam  
The one who said she'd rather be alone  
If you could only see me now**_

**_If I could hold you now  
Just for a moment if I could really make you mine  
Just for a while turn back the hands of time  
If I could only hold you now  
_**

Haley had sat on the beach for an hour, crying, hoping Nathan would come back. But he didn't. Once she'd finally realized that wasn't going to happen, she slowly walked back to her car and drove home.

Now she sat on her bedroom floor, clutching the wedding photo she keeps hidden in a drawer. She'd never given up hope that one day they would be together again. That she'd be able to once again have this photo hanging proudly on the wall in her home. It was why she'd never filed for divorce. And she'd always assumed the same about Nathan. But now she wasn't so sure about any of it. In just a matter of seconds, she'd seen the love in his eyes turn to pure hatred. Not that she blamed him.

_**I've been too long in the wind  
Too long in the rain  
Taking any comfort that I can  
Looking back and longing for the freedom from my chains  
Lying in your loving arms again**_

It was Brooke who found her, "Haley? What happened honey?"

"He hates me," she sobbed.

"No he doesn't. he didn't fly here after five years to see someone he hates."

"You're right, he didn't. I could see the love in his eyes when he arrived. But then I told him about Jimmy," she hugged Brooke.

"But he wants kids," added Lucas who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, he mentioned that to me too. But I don't think it was as much the fact that Jimmy exists as it was the little detail of me keeping it from him. He'll probably be pissed at you guys too. Sorry."

"He'll get over it Haley. I promise."

"I hope you're right Lucas."

"Me too," he whispered.

_**If you could hear me now**_

**_Singing somewhere through the lonely nights  
Dreaming of the arms that held me tight  
If you could only hear me now_**

Meanwhile, Nathan sat in the airport terminal waiting for his flight back to Chicago. He couldn't believe what he'd been through in the past three days. After five years of searching, he'd finally found his wife, and was sure she still loved him. He dropped everything and flew to Nashville where his brother was helping her hide. They talked, they made out, and it was obvious they both wanted to be together. He really thought they could make it work, finally have a family. Then she dropped the bomb - she's been raising their now four-year-old son, feeling it wasn't eminently necessary to tell him that he has a son.

He'd thought she knew how he felt about having kids. He'd been ready, five years ago, and was willing to give up the NBA for that chance. He wanted to be a good dad, someone who was always there for his kids. Now, Haley had made him no better than Dan, completely abandoning his son.

He'd been so surprised, and angry, that he'd left Haley sitting alone on the shore. He'd gone back to Lucas's and packed. He left a short note saying he found what he was looking for and was going home. He realized now that he should've stayed, and talked to Haley, and his brother. They weren't going to understand.

_**I've been too long in the wind  
Too long in the rain  
Taking any comfort that I can  
Looking back and longing for the freedom from my chains  
Lying in your loving arms again**_

Later that night Nathan walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the counter. 'God it feels good to be home,' he thought. At least he knew where he fit in here. And there were no surprises. He looked at the flashing light on his machine, four new messages. Reluctantly he pushed play.

Message 1, "Mr. Scott, this is Dean from Blockbuster. I'm just calling in reference to the three titles you currently have out. They were due back three days ago." Nathan hit delete. Who cared about a few late fees?

Message 2, "Hey little bro. Look, you didn't have to leave. But I understand that you're upset, or something. Call me." Nathan hit delete again, Lucas had NO clue what he was feeling.

Message 3, "Nathan. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't' sent the CD, things might've turned out differently. Sorry." Good ole Brooke Nathan thought, pushing delete.

Message 4, "Nathan," he could hear the tears in her voice, "please call me. Let me explain. Please." This time he didn't hit delete. It was simply too hard.

_**I've been too long in the wind  
Too long in the rain  
Taking any comfort that I can  
Looking back and longing for the freedom from my chains  
Lying in your loving arms again  
I can almost feel your loving arms again**_

Nathan went to his carry-on and searched until he found what he was looking for. He popped the CD out of his Discman and walked to his bedroom where he carefully dropped it into his stereo. He listened to her beautiful voice as he got ready for bed. Each of her songs had meaning, he'd known that after listening to them once. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, because it only hurt more, knowing these songs told him how she felt. Yet, she'd kept such a huge secret from him. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop loving her.

As he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he heard was Haley singing…

_**I could forget you  
I could make new plans  
Find someone to help me  
Spend this time on my hands  
I could pick up the pieces  
Even fall in love again  
But until I do **_

I'd rather miss you  
And live with the memories  
The nights when you held me  
Will carry me through  
And if I have to choose  
Between living without you  
And learning to love someone new  
Then I'd rather miss you

From the first time I saw you  
'Til the day we said goodbye  
You were the best thing  
Ever walked into my life  
So I'll just keep waiting  
Hoping you'll come back again  
But until you do

I'd rather miss you  
And live with the memories  
The nights when you held me  
Will carry me through  
And if I have to choose  
Between living without you  
And learning to love someone new  
Then I'd rather miss you

And if I have to choose  
Between living without you  
And learning to love someone new  
Then I'd rather miss you  
Then I'd rather miss you  
Then I'd rather miss you


	7. Part Two

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 7

Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note:**

**_Hollywood never fails to make a sequel  
For each and every movie that does well  
Why can't love be more like that  
Where the best ones get a second chance  
And that way though you're gone  
It wouldn't be that long ('til)  
_**

Haley woke up and heard Jimmy playing quietly in his bedroom. It was Saturday, and she almost wished she had to work. It had been 10 days since the Nathan fiasco. She'd tried to call him several times, but somehow she'd managed to get the machine every time. The last time she called was three days ago. Each time she'd asked him to call. But she couldn't do it anymore. She knew he must be hurting, but she'd done her part. He had to come to her now.

Haley walked to her son's room and stood in the doorway, watching him play. He'd been such a trooper through everything. Jimmy knew that mommy was sad, but didn't know why. She squatted next to him, "Hey kiddo."

Jimmy hugged her, "Mornin' Mommy."

"Wanna do something today?"

"Zoo 'n' ice cream?"

"Sure. That sounds like a good plan. Do you want me to call Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke?"

"No. Just me and mommy."

Haley smiled, "Why don't you get dressed and I'll start breakfast."

"Pancakes?"

"Of course," her grin grew bigger. His innocence amazed her. She often wished she could go back to the days when life was so simple.

_**I'd see you in part two  
And we'd pick up where we left off  
When I lost you  
And we'd fall in love again  
And change the way the story ends  
Yeah, we'd bring back me and you  
In part two**_

Across town, Lucas busied himself in the kitchen, packing a lunch for his and Brooke's afternoon at the zoo. They loved to go and watch the seals being fed. Then they could sit for hours watching the fish swim in the giant aquarium. The phone rang, and before he could pick up, Brooke yelled from the bedroom, "I've got it!"

"Hello," she answered in her cheery voice.

"Hi Brooke."

"Oh my god, Nathan. Let me go get Lucas."

"No. I want to talk to you first. I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened."

"But if I hadn't…"

"I'd of spent another four or five months clueless about how my wife really feels, and the secret that she's kept."

"She didn't mean to hurt you Nathan," Brooke tried to defend her friend.

"A part of me knows that. But it doesn't change the fact that she did."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"Yeah, actually that's why I called. I'm coming to Nashville again. I don't want to do this over the phone."

"Of course you're welcome to stay here," Brooke answered before he even asked, "When are you coming?"

"Tonight. My plane leaves in a few hours."

"Do you want us to pick you up?"

"No. I'm renting a car. I'm not sure how long I'll be in town."

"What about basketball?"

"I've talked to the coach. He's put me on the injured list for now."

"Lucas will be happy you're coming."

"Just don't mention it to Haley, please."

"My lips are sealed."

"Well, I need to finish packing if I want to make my plane."

"See you tonight," Brooke hung up the phone and finished getting dressed before she went to tell Lucas.

Lucas looked up at his wife from the kitchen table as she entered the room, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You've just got this weird look on your face, and I was wondering who was on the phone."

"Oh, that," she smiled bigger, "Nothing big. Nathan's flying in tonight. He wants to talk to Haley," she shrugged her shoulders, pretending that it was nothing unusual.

"What!" He hugged Brooke, "That's great. I have to call Haley."

"He doesn't want her to know."

"Oh, okay."

_**Lookin' back we had so much to look forward to  
The kind of love that deserves to be continued  
And if this were only Tinseltown  
By now they would have figured out  
A way for you and I  
To give it one more try (and)**_

Nathan spent his entire flight thinking about what he wanted to say to Haley. He knows that he wants to be a part of his son's life, and would love it if in the process; he and Haley found themselves together again. He talked to his agent and the team, but asked them to delay announcing his retirement until he returned from his trip. They tried to talk him out of it, but his mind was made up. He'd been smart, and would be able to live for years off the money he'd made. It was what he wanted. Before he went to his brother's he was going to look at renting a small apartment downtown.

_**I'd see you in part two  
And we'd pick up where we left off  
When I lost you  
And we'd fall in love again  
And change the way the story ends  
Yeah, we'd bring back me and you  
In part two**_

Haley drove home from the zoo, feeling happy. Jimmy was in the backseat, jabbering on and on about their day at the zoo, almost as if she hadn't been there with him. They'd seen Brooke and Lucas briefly, but Jimmy didn't want to share mommy today.

Suddenly, she found herself looking over her shoulder at a car heading in the other direction. The driver had looked a lot like Nathan. But she knew that wasn't possible. Or was it?

_**Yeah, we'd fall in love again  
And change the way the story ends  
Yeah, we'd bring back me and you  
In part two**_


	8. Reunited

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 8

Reunited

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note:** The song in this chapter is "Reunited" by Peaches and Herb.

**_I was a fool to ever leave your side  
Me minus you is such a lonely ride  
The breakup we had has made me lonesome and sad  
I realize I love you 'cause I want you bad, hey, hey  
_**

Nathan woke up the next morning, happier than he'd been in a long time. He'd signed a six-month lease on an apartment downtown. It was small, but there were two bedrooms, so James could spend the night. He asked the landlord to keep it quiet that he was staying in town. He didn't want the press digging into the real reason he was here. Lucas and Brooke were really understanding about everything. And Lucas apologized a hundred times for helping Haley keep her secret. He didn't blame Lucas, but he was slightly jealous that his brother had been there. But, it also comforted him to know that James had a good role-model. He was planning to call Haley later, and hoped she'd agree to talk with him.

_**I spent the ev'ning with the radio  
Regret the moment that I let you go  
Our quarrel was such a way of learnin' so much  
I know now that I love you 'cause I need your touch, hey, hey**_

Haley sat quietly on their patio swing, a light blanket wrapped around her, as she watched Jimmy chase Bandit, their golden retriever, around the backyard. She heard the phone ring, but decided to let the machine get it.

_**Reunited and it feels so good  
Reunited 'cause we understood  
There's one perfect fit  
And, sugar, this one is it  
We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey**_

Nathan was excited when he heard her voice, only to realize it was her machine, "Hi! You've reached Haley, and Jimmy," Nathan smiled when he heard his son's little voice, "We're not here right now. Leave a message and we'll get back to you."

Nathan didn't know what to say, "Um, yeah, Haley, I was just returning your calls. I'll try back later." He walked into the kitchen to join Lucas and Brooke for breakfast.

"So…" Lucas began.

"I got the machine. I guess that only seems right," he paused, "I said I'd call back later."

Brooke could tell that he was nervous, "It'll be okay. She's going to be happy that you finally called."

"Thanks Brooke," Nathan knew his sister-in-law was trying to cheer him up, as was her nature, but he just hoped there was truth to her words.

_**I sat here starin' at the same old wall  
Came back to life just when I got your call  
I wished I could climb right through the telephone line  
And give you what you want so you will still be mine, hey, hey**_

When Haley and Jimmy finally found their way inside, she hit play in the machine. There were two messages; she didn't remember a second call.

Message 1, "Um, yeah, Haley, I was just returning your calls. I'll try back later."

The caller left no name or number, but she knew it was him. She cursed herself for being lazy.

Message 2, "I guess you're still out. I'll try again sometime."

Haley noted that the time stamp on the second call was exactly an hour after the first. Looking at her watch, she saw that it had been 15 minutes. If he was going to call every hour, she was going to have to wait for 45 minutes. Haley yelled up the stairs at Jimmy, "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Nemo!"

Of course. She could've guessed that one, "I'll get it ready."

10 minutes later Jimmy was engrossed in his movie so Haley dialed the number she'd memorized just recently, and was surprised to get his machine, "You've reached Nathan Scott. If you're calling about my injury, don't call back. Anyone else, leave a message and I'll decide if I want to talk to you or not." Haley was even more surprised by his new greeting, "Damn it Nathan. If you're there pick-up, I'm sick of playing phone tag." She was disappointed when he didn't pick-up. Feeling slightly defeated, Haley sat to watch _Nemo_ with her son.

A while later, the phone rang. She looked at the clock, it had been an hour. Haley sprinted to the kitchen to answer, "Hello."

"Haley," Nathan was glad that he didn't have to leave another message, "You're home."

"Yeah. We've been here all day, but we were out back and didn't hear the phone," she smiled. "I'm glad you finally called."

"Sorry about that. I just needed to sort some things out."

"I understand. I'm glad you want to talk about this."

"Actually, that's why I was calling. I was wondering if we could talk about this in person."

"Ooookay. Sure, just give me a call next time you're in Nashville."

"Well, that's the great thing, I flew in last night. I'm at Lucas's right now."

"Really?" Haley couldn't believe it.

"Yep. So, I was wondering if we could get together for dinner. Brooke and Lucas said they could watch Jimmy."

"Right, Jimmy," Haley paused.

"He can come with us if you want. That's fine too. I just thought…"

Haley stopped him, "No, it's fine."

"Do you want to drop him off and then we can go together?"

"Sure. What time?"

"5:30?"

"We'll be there," Haley agreed.

"I'm looking forward to it," Nathan was so glad that she'd agreed to dinner. Hopefully it was a good sign of things ahead.

_**I can't go cheatin', honey, I can't play  
I found it very hard to stay away  
As we reminisce on precious moments like this  
I'm glad we're back together 'cause I missed your kiss, hey, hey**_

Haley pulled into the driveway at Lucas's, "You might sleep at Uncle Luke's tonight," she said turning to look at her son. "Mommy is going to dinner with an old friend and might be out late."

"Is it a boy?"

"Yes," Haley blushed.

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"Only for a little while in high school," it wasn't a complete lie she told herself. They only dated a few months before getting married.

"Okay," after Jimmy was unbuckled he hopped out of the car and ran for the front door, letting himself in.

Nathan smiled at the little boy, "Hi there."

Jimmy tilted his head at the stranger, "Are you my mommy's friend?"

Nathan gazed at Haley who had just walked in behind her son, "Yes, I am."

Haley squatted next to Jimmy, "Give mommy a hug. Then go find Uncle Luke."

Jimmy leaned in and whispered, "Your friend is cute."

Haley chuckled. She'd never known her son to be, or even pretend to be, a matchmaker. He must've learned that one from Brooke. She patted his head, "Go play. Mommy might be late."

"I 'memember."

"Are you ready?" she asked Nathan, who was starring at an unnoticing Jimmy.

"Yes. Sorry."

They waved at Brooke and Lucas who were now standing in the doorway.

Walking out the door, Nathan was the first to speak, "My god Haley. He is so cute."

She smiled, "He looks just like his daddy, who, by the way, Jimmy says is cute."

"Is that what he whispered?"

"Yep. Crazy kid." Haley laughed, "Your car or mine?" she'd noticed the car she saw earlier sitting in the driveway as she pulled up.

"I'll drive if you give me directions."

**_Reunited and it feels so good  
Reunited 'cause we understood  
There's one perfect fit  
And, sugar, this one is it  
We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey_**

Jimmy watched as his mom left then turned to Brooke and Lucas. He looked at them as very matter-of-factly said, "Mommy's boyfriend is cute."

"He's not her boyfriend kiddo."

"Yes huh. Mommy said he was."

"Okay Jimmy, but that was a long time ago. Now they're just friends," Lucas tried to correct the stubborn child.

"That's what I said. But he's still cute."

Brooke looked at her husband and tried not to laugh. This kid doesn't miss a beat.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ba-a-a-by**_

Nathan and Haley sat quietly at the restaurant until they placed their orders. After the waiter left, Nathan once again spoke first, "Haley, I'm so sorry about how I reacted when you told me about Jimmy."

Haley smiled, "You could've done worse. You were just shocked. I'm sorry it took me five years to finally tell you."

"I would've given up everything to be with you, and our son. I wanted a family more than anything else in the world Haley. And you were the only person I could picture having that family with. When you left, it just about killed me."

"I know. Lucas told me. I'm sorry. Really, I am. But you were so talented. You gave up basketball once for me, for our relationship. I couldn't let you do it again."

"So instead, you waited until I could leave, without breaching my contract, to tell me about our son. Why? I would've found a way to make everything work."

"Yes, but you once told me that you didn't want to be like your mom. She was always traveling for work, and being in the NBA, you'd be traveling all the time. That's why you weren't going to be part of the draft."

"So, instead of letting me feel like a bad parent, you let our son believe that his dad didn't care enough to be there."

"No, not at all Nathan. I used to tell him all the time when he was too little to ask questions that his daddy loves him. Then I'd say it after he fell asleep. Until this year, when he started school, he didn't know that having only a mommy wasn't 'normal.' When he asks about you, I tell him that daddy loves him very much, and that mommy and daddy broke up before I knew he was in my tummy."

"And he's okay with that?"

"Yeah, he's five. He doesn't know any better. But, Brooke does curse me for it because now he keeps asking her if she'd going to have a baby in her tummy."

Nathan laughed, picturing his sister-in-law's reaction, "What's with that anyway? Why don't they have kids yet?"

"I think Brooke's afraid that she won't be a good mother. It's ridiculous though. Her students love her and she's great with Jimmy."

Nathan smiled, yet found himself slightly jealous. Broke and Lucas had been a part of his son's life from the beginning. "Haley, I want to be a part of your life again, and I want to know Jimmy."

"I'm glad Nathan. What are you going to do about basketball?"

"I talked to the coach, and my agent. I'm retiring at the end of the season. And he put me on the DL 'till just before playoffs."

"Are you sure about his?"

"I've never been so sure about anything…well, except for the fact that I wanted to marry you."

Haley blushed, "Will you stay with Lucas and Brooke?"

"No, I thought I would stay with you and Jimmy." Nathan saw the immediate shock, then fear, written all over her face, "Sorry, I'm kidding." He patted her hand, "I signed a lease on an apartment yesterday." He saw her breath a sigh of relief. Then he asked, "Would it really be that bad living together? We are still married, and we lived together for five years."

"For me, no," Haley blushed yet again, "it would be wonderful waking up next to you every morning. I've missed that. But for Jimmy, yeah, I think it would be weird. I've never even dated."

"You've never dated?"

"Nathan."

"What, I was just curious. You know that about me."

"Fine, no, I've never dated. So Jimmy's not used to sharing mommy. And he'd have to share me all the time. I don't think he'd be fond of that. I think we're all going to need some time."

"I agree. I hope we can someday be a real family though."

Haley heard the sadness in his voice, "We will, I promise." She leaned across the table and gently brushed a kiss across his lips.

_**Lover, lover, this is solid love**_

_**And you're exactly what I'm dreamin' of**_

_**All through the day**_

_**And all through the night**_

Throughout dinner, Haley enjoyed driving Nathan crazy with a game of footsy. Just by the looks he would give her, she knew she was torturing him. She slowly savored her dinner, moaning about how delicious everything was. Haley doubted Nathan even tasted his food.

Nathan had somehow forgotten what Haley's mere presence could do to him. He knew she was doing this to him on purpose. First the gentle kiss. Then her stocking foot creeping up his leg. And the moaning, oh the moaning. She ate slowly, savoring every bite. He ate quickly, hoping they could leave and go somewhere quiet. But no, she wanted dessert. When the waiter went after the menu, Nathan leaned across the table and whispered, "I'll be your dessert if we leave right now."

Haley eyed him, and when the waiter returned she said, "I've changed my mind, sorry. We'll just take our check."

_**I'll give you all the love I have with all my might, hey, hey**_

The duo barely made it to Nathan's new apartment before they were all over each other. Shirts and pants were quickly discarded, each of them wanting, needing, to be closer to the other. Their hands quickly became reacquainted with the bodies they had once known so well. This sensual exploration continued for several minutes. But, as Nathan began to slide down Haley's panties, she found herself stopping him, "Nathan," her hands had stopped hi, "we can't do this."

Nathan knew Haley was right. Even thought it felt natural, sex wasn't the answer. But that didn't mean but that didn't mean they couldn't be close in other ways. "It's okay Haley."

She didn't protest any further. She realized that after five years of being apart, she still trusted him.

_**Reunited and it feels so good  
Reunited 'cause we understood  
There's one perfect fit  
And, sugar, this one is it  
We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey**_

Several hours later they returned to Lucas's. Noticing it was getting late, they quietly crept into the house. They found Brooke and Lucas sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"How was Jimmy?" Haley asked.

Brooke looked at Lucas, "Oh look, our Haley and Nathan are back."

Lucas smiled, "That they are."

Nathan and Haley exchanged quizzical looks before Nathan spoke, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing," Brooke smiled, "we're just glad you're back."

Haley immediately jumped to conclusions, "Did something happen? Is Jimmy okay? Where is he? Was he naughty? Why didn't you call?"

Lucas chuckled, "Take a deep breath Haley. Jimmy's fine, he's in bed sleeping. And he was an angel, as usual."

"Then what's going on?"

"You two. You're together."

"Duh," she looked at Nathan, "we left together."

Brooke shook her head, "No, that's not what we mean. Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott, the couple that existed before the decision to separate, is back. You're trying to sneak in, pretending you weren't out somewhere making out - which we know you were. And the mere presence of each other makes you glow with happiness. Neither of you has glowed since that day. Until today."

Haley looked at Nathan, who wrapped his arm around her, and knew Brooke was right. In just one night, she felt whole again. Being with him just feels right.

Nathan smiled too, knowing that for the first time in five years he was truly happy. "We weren't sneaking in," his smile turned to a smirk.

"Aaahhh," Lucas smiled, "but you were off somewhere getting busy."

"I showed her the apartment."

Brooke changed the subject slightly, "so, you're going to work things out?"

The couple looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Good. Because Jimmy thinks mommy's boyfriend is cute."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at Haley, "Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, looks aren't the only thing he got from his daddy. His ability to only hear what he wants reminds me of another certain Scott I know. He asked if you were my boyfriend. I said you were for a little while in high school."

"A while?" Nathan frowned, and looked at her, "I'd like to think five years is longer than a while."

"He didn't ask if you were my husband. You were only my boyfriend for a while."

"You got me there, Miss Technicality." Nathan pulled her close again.

"You know it," Haley kissed him softly.


	9. Little Moments

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 9

Little Moments

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is so short. Originally it was part of the last chapter, but after some rewriting, I decided that it didn't quite go anymore. And, it doesn't flow with the next part either, so it became it's own mini chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and the song in this one is "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley. The actual lyrics of this song don't fit exactly, I don't think. But the theme, and idea do. :) Thanks for all the GREAT reviews!

**_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
that pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now  
what she backed my truck into  
but she covered her mouth  
and her face got red  
and she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't  
Even act like  
I was mad  
Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that  
_**

Haley awoke the next morning with a start. She'd been dreaming about her, Jimmy, and Nathan being a real family. She opened her eyes to see her son's face inches away from her own. She starched her arms around him for a hug, "Morning kiddo."

"Morning mommy."

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Umm hmmm. You fun?"

"Yes, I had fun. What did you do?"

"Watch _Nemo_."

"That's it."

"Yep."

Haley didn't know how to bring up the subject, so she just asked, "Do you want to meet my friend Nathan? He stayed with Uncle Luke last night too."

Jimmy grinned, "Yes!" He jumped up and darted out of the room.

_**That's like just last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector  
in the house was going off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not  
To let her see  
me laugh  
Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that**_

Despite his eagerness to meet Nathan, Jimmy hid behind Haley as they approached him in the kitchen. Haley smiled when he saw them, "Good morning."

"Good morning Haley," Nathan pretended not to notice the hiding preschooler who was trying to peek at this stranger through is mother's legs.

Haley tried hard not to laugh at her son's actions. She'd never known him to be shy, yet another way he was like his father. "Nathan," she reached down and picked Jimmy up in her arms, "there's somebody who would like to meet you. James Nathaniel Scott, this is my friend, Nathan Scott."

Nathan, who now stood next to his 'wife' and son, put out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

The little boy let go of all of his inhibitions and reached out with a hug. Haley saw a tear roll down Nathan's face. She then heard her son whisper, "I'm Jimmy. Mommy only calls me James when I'm in trouble, and James Nathaniel when I'm in BIG trouble."

Nathan smiled, "Good to know."

Then, all of the sudden, Jimmy's eyes got REALLY big. "Hey! Your last name is the same as mine, and mommy's and Uncle Luke's and Aunt Brooke's. That's pretty cool."

The three laughed. "It is, isn't it baby," Haley replied.

_**I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't  
cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections  
It's the sudden change of plans  
when she misreads the directions  
and we're lost but holding hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**_

Lucas stood in the doorway, his arms wrapped lovingly around Brooke, as they watched the display in front of them, unnoticed.

"Lucas?"

"Hmmm…"

"I want that. I want a family of our own."

"Really?" Lucas asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"Yes, I want us to have a baby."

_**When she's layin on my shoulder  
on the sofa in the dark  
and about the time she falls asleep  
so does my right arm  
and I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb  
she looks so much like an angel  
that I don't wanna wake her up  
yeah I live for little moments  
when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**_


	10. Heaven By Your Side

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 10

Heaven By Your Side

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks to all of the great reviews! And to those that helped me find songs!

**_You and I  
cannot hide  
the love we feel inside  
the words we need to say  
I feel that I  
have always walked alone  
but now that you are here with me  
there'll always be a place that I can go  
and suddenly our destiny  
has started to unfold  
when you are next to me  
I can see the greatest story  
love has ever told_**

Haley and Nathan walked up to the furniture store, "You're really going to buy all new things?"

Nathan looked at her, "Well, yeah, I can't have an apartment with no furniture. Especially if I intend to entertain guests."

Haley remained serious, "So let's say, eventually, you return to having just one place of residence, what will you do with all the extra stuff?"

"I dunno. Sell it. Put it in storage. Use it to furnish other parts of my home. Besides, what's a third set of furniture?"

Haley looked at him, questioningly, "You currently own two sets of furniture?"

"Yes."

"Do you live somewhere besides Chicago, and, well, here?"

"No."

"So what's the deal then?"

Nathan hadn't planned on telling her, "All of our furniture is in storage back home."

"Our furniture?"

"Yes. You know, the stuff we had in our place before you went into hiding."

"You kept it, but didn't use it either? Why?"

"Why'd I keep it? Or why'd I not use it?"

"Both."

"I couldn't get rid of it; it would be like giving up all hope of ever finding you. But, I couldn't use it. I just couldn't."

"It's just furniture Nathan."

"Miss Memory Box says it's just furniture. How could you say that," Nathan looked at her, "It was all dripping in memories - good and bad. I couldn't part with any of it, especially the bed."

"That was your bed before it was our bed."

"Yeah, for like two months. It was ours for five years."

Haley grinned, "I guess you're right." She tried not to let on how much it meant to her that he'd kept some of their stuff. "Okay," Haley looked around the store, "Where do you want to start?"

"Let's look at stuff for Jimmy."

"Jimmy?"

"Well, yeah. I'm hoping he'll stay with me every once in a while."

"Oh, sure, of course," Haley realized she hadn't thought about the two spending time alone.

Nathan noticed Haley was suddenly quiet. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Haley."

"Hmmm…"

"I can come do this another time."

"No, it's fine."

_**now my life is blessed with the love of an angel  
how can it be true  
somebody to keep the dream alive  
the dream I found in you  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me  
when we touch, I realize  
that I found my place in heaven by your side**_

They'd been walking around for 45 minutes in virtual silence when Nathan decided he just couldn't take it anymore, "Haley."

"Hmmm…" she kept walking, unaware that he had stopped.

"Please stop. And look at me," Nathan stepped in front of her, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been giving me the silent treatment since I mentioned getting furniture for Jimmy." Nathan didn't give her a chance to respond. "I didn't mean to catch you off guard. I know it's not going to happen right away, but I hope eventually he'll stay a night here and there with me. And I just want to be prepared when that happens."

"I'm sorry Nathan. You have just as much right to see him as I do. I just hadn't thought about it I guess."

"It's okay Haley. You're just protecting him. It's what nay good mother would do."

"But, I shouldn't feel like I have to protect him from his father."

Nathan smiled, "Maybe you think his father is like his grandfather."

Haley cracked a smile, "That is SO not funny," she chuckled, "Okay, it is a little funny. You, being an asshole like Dan, not possible. Actually," Haley's smile faded, "I think I'm trying to protect myself. You know, like a kid does when there's a new baby. I'm afraid he won't love me as much."

"That kid will always love you Haley." She gave him that look that said 'how do you know' and Nathan couldn't help but smile. "Lucas says he's my carbon copy. That means he will always love you, no matter what." Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead softly.

"Thank you Nathan."

"Anytime. So, I think we're done here. How does ice cream sound?"

"Mmm. Go right for my weak spot, I see how you are."

"How could I forget? For the first three months everyone had me convinced you were pregnant because you'd send me on midnight ice cream runs. Then we all realized what you'd known the whole time - I was whipped. Tim just loved that."

"How is Tim?"

"He's good. Actually, he's my agent now."

"Really? Wow. When'd that happen?"

"About three years ago. My other agent didn't like me hiding my personal life. Tim understood."

"That's cool. I'm glad you're still friends."

"Me too."

"So what does he think of this agreement?"

"Says it should've happened sooner."

"Did you tell him about Jimmy too?"

"Yeah, but he's promised to keep everything quiet," Nathan smiled, "That's what I pay him for."

_**I could fly  
wen you smile  
I'd walk a thousand miles  
to hear you call my name  
now that I  
have finally found the one  
who will be there for me eternally  
my everlasting sun  
suddenly our destiny  
has started to unfold  
wen ur next to me  
I can see the greatest story  
love has ever told**_

"So, how'd your day with Haley go?" Lucas asked that night after dinner.

"Fine."

"Just fine? No making out or kinky sex?"

Nathan glared at his brother, "No."

"Don't look at me like that. It's not like you've never had sex. You were married for five years."

"Yeah, but it's different now."

"Why? You're still married."

"Legally, yes. Technically, yes. But emotionally, we're not. We have to find that spot where we're comfortable again. We're going back to dating, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure I don't screw this up."

"Glad to hear it bro. But don't move to slow either."

"I don't plan to."

"You want her in your bed, don't you," Lucas smirked at the glare he got, "Don't you."

"God yes," Nathan sighed, "I never stopped wanting her."

"Make sure she knows."

"Oh, she knows."

_**now my life is blessed with the love of an angel  
how can it be true  
somebody to keep the dream alive  
the dream I found in you  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me  
when we touch, I realize  
that I found my place in heaven by your side**_

_**that I found my place in heaven by your side **_

And when your next to me  
I can see  
the greatest story love has ever told


	11. I Drive Myself Crazy

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 11

I Drive Myself Crazy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**_Lying in your arms  
So close together  
Didn't know just what I had  
Now I toss and turn  
Cause I'm without you  
How I'm missing you so bad _**

Where was my head  
Where was my heart  
Now I cry alone in the dark

_Lucas sat across from Nathan at the bar. "So, what's this about little bro? You sounded weird on the phone," he took a sip of his drink._

_Nathan sighed and took a swig of his beer, "It's Haley."_

_"I thought things were going well."_

_"They are, to a certain extent," he took another swig._

_"Lemme guess, it's about sex."_

_"Is it really that obvious?"_

_"Yeah, kind of. I guess somehow I knew it would be an issue."_

_"Gee, thanks."_

_"What exactly is the problem?"_

_"We can't keep our hands off each other," Nathan responded seriously._

_Lucas tried to hold it in, but couldn't help snickering, "And that's a problem?"_

_"Glad you find it so funny. But this is serious. How are we supposed to figure out our relationship if we can't stop making out?"_

_"You haven't even had sex?"_

_"No. One of us always stops before it goes that far."_

_"Why? You're married."_

_"Because we don't want a merely physical relationship. We have to know there's something more."_

_"You wouldn't be here if there was nothing more than sex. If that was all you wanted, you would've filled that void a long time ago."_

_"Yeah, you're right. I think."_

_"Think about it Nathan. When were you ever able to keep your hands off each other?"_

_"We weren't that bad."_

_"Yeah, actually you were. And my honest opinion, I think your subconscious is trying to make up for five years of desire."_

_"Maybe."_

_"I'd put my money on being right."_

_**I lie awake  
I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy  
Thinking of you  
Made a mistake  
When I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy  
Wanting you the way that I do  
(Wanting you the way that I do)**_

Nathan and Haley sat on the couch in his apartment, trying to watch a movie. She'd left Jimmy with Brooke and Lucas. He'd cooked dinner and rented a movie. It had been a month since Nathan had moved to town. And, yet again, they were trying to make it through an entire date without making out. Brooke and Lucas both found it extremely hilarious, Nathan and Haley on the other hand do not. They cannot figure out what their problem is. Each of them had successfully lived five years resisting such human interaction, but whenever they found themselves in the same room, all inhibitions flew out the window. Together, they had decided to preempt any 'family' outings with Jimmy until they had their 'problem' under control. Nathan and Jimmy had met a handful of times, but that was it.

_**I was such a fool  
I couldn't see it  
Just how good you were to me  
You confessed your love  
Undying devotion  
I confessed my need to be free **_

And now I'm left  
With all this pain  
I've only got myself to blame

_"Jump his bones."_

_"What!" Haley exclaimed._

_"You heard me. Just do it already."_

_Haley looked at Brooke, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Don't play dumb tutor girl. You want Nathan in the worst way. And until you give into your desires, it's only going to get worse."_

_"Lemme get this straight. You, oh wise one, believe that the reason Nathan and I can't keep our hands off each other is because we need to have sex?"_

_"Yep."_

_"I think you're crazy."_

_"Fine. Be that way. But in the end, you'll see who's right."_

_**I lie awake  
I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy  
Thinking of you  
Made a mistake  
When I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy  
Wanting you the way that I do  
(Wanting you the way that I do)**_

Haley scooted next to Nathan. Sitting on opposite ends of the couch, pretending the other person has the plague was not their solution either. Jimmy would catch onto that too. Instinctively, she began running her hand up his leg and Nathan moaned. Haley yanked her hand away, this was how it always seemed to start, with one of them making a simple gesture.

Nathan draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "It's okay Haley, touching is allowed."

"I know Nathan, but…"

"But nothing. We're adults, with normal urges and desires."

"That we should be able to control."

"Control will come. I think I finally agree with Lucas," he kissed her softly.

"Oh yeah, and what does your brother have to say about our 'situation'?"

"That our subconscious is trying to fulfill five years of pent up desire."

"Really?"

"Are you saying that you didn't dream about me? Even once."

"No," Haley blushed, "Are you saying that you did?"

"Hell yeah. I took way too many cold showers because of you."

Haley blushed even more, "Nathan."

"What, it's true. And it's only natural for a man to have those feelings for the woman he loves, for his wife."

Haley suddenly found herself straddling Nathan, "I love you," she whispered between fevered kisses. Maybe Brooke was right. She tugged on Nathan's shirt until it pulled off over his head, briefly breaking their kisses. She began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck.

Nathan didn't know what had hit Haley, but he knew tonight he too was throwing all inhibitions out the window. Silently he thanked God for Haley's button-down shirt, which was quickly discarded on the floor, next to his.

Haley reached down and unbuttoned Nathan's jeans and suddenly Nathan pulled away. She looked at him, confused, "What's wrong?"

He couldn't believe what he was about to say, "I don't have any protection." He knew he wanted this to happen, but he also knew that at this point in the game, the last thing they needed was to add to their already "awkward" family situation.

"It's okay. I have it covered."

_**Why didn't I know it  
(How much I loved you baby)  
Why couldn't I show it  
(If I had only told you)  
When I had the chance  
Oh I had the chance**_

Hours later, Nathan woke up happier than he had since the day Haley left. And it wasn't because they'd had sex, even though it had been great. It was because he loved waking with Haley next to him. Her head and hands rested peacefully on his chest and he had his arms gently surrounding her. This is how their lives are supposed to be. 'Now,' he thought, 'I just have to figure out how to be a father to my son.'

_**I lie awake  
I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy  
Thinking of you  
Made a mistake  
When I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy  
Wanting you the way that I do  
(Wanting you the way that I do)**_

_**I lie awake  
I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy  
Thinking of you  
Made a mistake  
When I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy  
Wanting you the way that I do  
(Wanting you the way that I do)**_


	12. Like I Am

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 12

Like I Am

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**_Lying here with you  
I watch you while you sleep  
The dawn is closing in  
With every breath you breathe _**

I can feel the change  
The change you've made in me  
But will I ever see  
All the things you see in me

Nathan sat at one of the zoo's many picnic tables eating lunch. He chuckled at Jimmy, who'd abandoned his lunch, as he cheered for each seal as it caught a fish. Brooke had been right, the zoo was perfect. He thought back to the night before…

_**When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am**_

_Nathan and Haley sat in her living room with Brooke and Lucas, while Jimmy slept soundly upstairs._

_"Come on Haley," he'd pleaded. "There must be some excuse we can make so I can spend the day alone with him."_

_"I dunno Nathan, he still doesn't know you that well."_

_"I've been here over a month…"_

_Lucas stood up for his brother, "Jimmy loves Nathan. He thinks mommy's boyfriend is fun."_

_Nathan smiled at being referred to as Haley's boyfriend. It was something he'd gotten used to. "See, I'm fun."_

_"Oh shut up," Haley stuck out her tongue._

_"And," Brooke began, "Jimmy told me it's cool that mister Nathan is going to be his daddy because they already have the same last name."_

_"Really?" Haley and Nathan asked in unison. Haley wondered what made her son believe that Nathan was going to be his daddy. While Nathan was pleased that Jimmy liked the idea of him being daddy._

_"Yep," she shook her head, "So let Nathan take him to the zoo. He can show off 'his' zoo to someone new."_

_Everyone laughed, Jimmy knew his way around the zoo better than most of the employees._

_**When it comes to love  
I may not know the rules  
But there's one thing I know  
My heart belongs to you, just you **_

When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am

Haley had finally agreed, thus his afternoon with the zoo expert (aka - his VERY busy five-year-old son). He focused back on his son who hadn't given up his position at the fence. "Hey Jim!"

"What!" Jimmy didn't tear his attention from the seals.

"Why don't you come eat your own lunch."

"I want to watch the seals."

"The seals can be seen from here."

"Only because you're big."

Nathan sensed a bit of an attitude that he hadn't witnessed before from the youngster, "You need to eat buddy."

"So."

"Your mom's gonna ask about lunch, and she won't be happy if you don't eat."

"So what."

Nathan was getting frustrated, "I guess we'll just leave then, and skip seeing the rest of the zoo."

"We can't leave," Jimmy whined, "You haven't seen everything. There's lots more cool stuff."

"Guess I'll just have to come back to see it another time."

"With me?"

"No, probably not."

"But I love the zoo…" Jimmy had worked his way to the table.

"And I like being here with you, but you need to listen."

Jimmy picked up part of his sandwich, "What if I eat my lunch like a good boy?"

Nathan knew this was a small victory for him, "Nooo…I think it's too late. We'll just have to go home."

The five-year-old dropped his sandwich back on the plate and grasped onto the adult's leg for dear life, "Pleeeeeeease," he pleaded. "I'll eat my lunch and do everything you say. Pleease lets stay."

Nathan grinned, so maybe he hadn't exactly won, "Well, since I've never seen the rest of this zoo…but no more seals."

"Fine. Thanks."

_**You show me you love me  
With a fire that burns deep inside **_

When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am

That night, after Jimmy was in bed, Nathan and Haley sat in the living room talking. "So," Haley started, "Jimmy told me all about the zoo…" (he'd left out the part about getting in trouble)

"Where'd he learn to talk?" Nathan interrupted. "He NEVER shuts up. Neither of us is like that."

She grinned, "No, but his most favorite Aunt Brooke is."

Nathan laughed, "Fine, that damn woman's staying away from him."

It was Haley's turn to laugh, "SO, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did. He's a great kid, and he knows so much about the whole zoo."

"That's what happened when your brother has bought us an all-access membership every year for Christmas." Haley smiled, "I think he's going to end up being a zoologist or a veterinarian."

"Not a basketball player?" he pretended to pout.

"Anything could happen," Haley laughed, "since his dad's a hot-shot basketball player."

"If he's as smart as his mom, basketball won't be his only option, like it was mine."

"You know that's not true Nathan. You weren't even going to play anymore. What were you planning to do?"

Nathan kissed her, "Let you be my sugar mama?"

"You're quite the dreamer there mister Scott."

"You know it," he kissed her again, "I should go. It's getting late."

"Do you have to?"

"You know I do Haley."

"But it's my dumb rule. I can change it."

"Not now you can't. You've said it yourself. Should Jimmy wake up, it wouldn't be cool. Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm not fond of sneaking around."

"You're right, I know. I just wish you weren't."

"Me too Hales, me too."

_**When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am**_

Nathan sat alone in his apartment that night, thinking about what they had talked about earlier. He really hadn't had a plan. It has always been assumed that he'd be drafted and play in the NBA until he couldn't do it anymore. He received a college degree in business, but never had any intentions to use it. He'd never imagined retirement would happen after five years. But getting back together with Haley was what he'd hoped for, and saved for. He knew he wouldn't have to work, but part of him wanted to.

_**I am  
I'll never understand  
I don't think I'll ever understand  
Why you love me  
Why you love me just like I am**_


	13. Open Arms

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 13

Open Arms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**_Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heartbeat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are, by my side  
_**

One month later…

Brooke and Lucas were still sleeping when the phone rang. Lucas grumbled and picked it up, "'lo?"

"Lucas? Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," he looked at the clock, 8:30 on a Sunday morning. "This better be good Hales."

"I'm sorry Luke. But I really need to talk to you guys."

"Can't it wait Hales?"

"I don't want to wait anymore."

"Are you okay Hales?"

"I will be."

"You want to come here?"

"Yes."

"We'll be here."

"Thanks Lucas."

Brooke looked at Lucas after he hung-up, "Is she okay?"

"I dunno. She sounded weird."

_**So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am, with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms**_

Haley showed up 20 minutes later and Lucas looked around, "Where's Jimmy?"

"He stayed at Nathan's."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Yes. Jimmy likes Nathan, right?"

"You know he does. He never stops talking about him hun," Brooke hugged an obviously distraught Haley.

"I want to be a family."

"You will be Haley."

"I want to tell Jimmy."

"About Nathan?"

"Do you think he's ready?"

"He's always been ready. You're the one who wasn't ready," Lucas replied.

Brooke looked at her friend, "Have you talked to Nathan about it?"

"Not recently. But I don't just want to tell Jimmy. I want Nathan to move in with us."

Lucas's eyes grew large, "Are you sure?"

"God yes," she looked from Lucas, to Brooke, and back to Lucas. "I was all alone last night."

"You were alone whenever Jimmy stayed with us."

"But this was different, I didn't see Nathan at all, he picked up Jimmy at school. How did I live five years without him?"

"We've always wondered," Lucas chuckled.

Brooke hugged her again, "Nathan is going to be SO happy."

_**Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you  
Wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home**_

Nathan walked into the restaurant holding Jimmy's hand. They'd had a great time together over the past 24 hours. When Haley had called earlier she'd asked to meet him for dinner, she'd mentioned that they had something important to talk about. Somehow he knew she was finally ready to tell Jimmy.

When Jimmy spotted Haley he dropped Nathan's hand and ran to her, as he was kinda disappointed that he dropped his hand so fast; until he heard Jimmy talking.

"It was so cool mommy! Nathan bought me a basketball hoop, and a basketball jersey. It even says Scott on it - just like us."

"That is pretty cool. So you had fun?"

"Yep! And he's teaching me to play. Nathan says he used to play."

"Oh he did, did he."

"I did," Nathan smiled.

Dinner was filled with Jimmy's chatter about basketball and Nathan.

While they waited for ice cream, Haley decided it was time. She squeezed Nathan's hand under the table, she realized that he knew what she wanted to do. "Hey kiddo, Mommy and Nathan have something important to tell you."

"You're getting married! YAY!"

"No, that's not it buddy," Nathan said.

"Having a baby?" Jimmy questioned.

"No baby," Haley replied.

"Then what?" he got tears in his eyes.

Haley looked at Nathan, "Well, you know how your last name is Scott, and my last name is Scott,"

"Mommies are supposed to have the same last name as their kids."

"Right, but my mommy's last name is James."

"It's different," she could see Jimmy was trying to understand.

"That's right, because mommy got married."

"To my daddy?"

"Yes, to your daddy," Haley smiled.

"You also know that Nathan has the same last name."

"Yeah it's cool that two friends have the same last name."

"We didn't have the same last name when we met."

Jimmy looked at Nathan, "So do you know my daddy then too?"

"You could say that," Nathan replied, not sure what to say.

Haley saw it click as his five-year-old logic somehow understood, "Jimmy, Nathan is your daddy."

"He is?"

"Yes."

Jimmy looked at Nathan, "Why'd you leave?" he cried.

Nathan's heart broke, "I…"

"He didn't leave baby. I did."

"Why mommy? You love him."

"You're right. I do love him. But I was dumb."

"Did mommy tell you about me?"

"No, I would've been here. I promise."

"I know."

"You do?" Nathan asked.

"Yep, because you're nice to me, like Uncle Luke."

_**But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay**_

Jimmy sat quietly during dessert, Haley knew he was mad at her. She hoped that he'd forgive her, and that he was okay with this new information. But as soon as they got home, she knew he'd be fine.

Turning to his mother, jimmy put his hands behind his back and rocked on the balls of his feet. Turning on the charm, he asked, "Mommy, can I call Uncle Luke?"

"Sure kiddo."

Nathan watched his son dash to the phone in the living room, "Do you think he's okay with all of this? He seems a little mad."

"He's mad at me. I'm sure it's because I didn't tell him, or you. But he'll get over it. He's five, five-year-olds don't hold grudges."

"Boys don't hold grudges. Girls do, at any age."

Haley laughed, "Hey," she smiled, "Right now he's just trying to soak everything in."

"Think he'll figure it out on his own that Lucas is my brother?"

"He might. I'd wait to tell him though."

Jimmy's excited voice floated in from the other room, "Guess what Uncle Luke!"

"What is it buddy?"

"Memember I said Nathan be my new daddy."

"Of course."

"Not no more."

"Oh no?"

"No. He my old daddy."

"What do you think about that?"

"It's cool. I like him, and mommy like him. And he likes us. He's teaching me basketball."

"Is he now."

"Yep. He might take me to a game."

Lucas smiled. He knew that Nathan had to go back to Chicago in a week. He'd told his brother that he couldn't bear the thought of going back, because he'd be alone again-even if only for a few weeks. But he was planning on announcing his retirement after the last regular game, so he knew he had to go. "Can I talk to Nathan?"

"Not Nathan, daddy," Jimmy turned to the living room and yelled, "Uncle Luke wants to talk to daddy!"

Nathan's heart soared hearing that one simple word. He went to the kitchen and retrieved the phone. Kissing his son, he sent him off to bed. "Hey bro."

"So he took it well."

"Yeah, he did. I can't believe he called me daddy already. We didn't say he had to."

"Dude lil' bro, he's been wanting you to be his daddy since he saw you. He loves you. Don't do anything to change that."

"I won't. And you can count on that."

"Go be with your family."

"Thanks Luke."

_**So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say**_

Nathan watched Haley read to Jimmy as he drifted asleep.

She saw him standing there. Walking up to him, Haley wrapped her arms around his waist, "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Nathan, I was thinking, and, well, I was wondering," she couldn't believe she was so darn nervous. "I was wondering," she paused again.

"Spit it out Haley."

"Will you move in with us?"

"Not now Haley."

"But Jimmy knows now."

"I just don't know that we're ready yet. Besides, the lease on my apartment still has three months left on it."

"What does that matter? You won't have to pay to live here, so you won't have double, or rather triple, rent."

"I leave for Chicago at the end of the week, and I'll be gone for three. I don't want to confuse Jimmy."

"I'm sure he'd be fine."

"Lets wait and see once I get back."

"Fine," Haley crossed her arms and pouted.

"I still love you both."

"I know."

"I just don't think it's the right time."

"I guess."

_**So here I am, with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms**_

Nathan knew Haley was mad when he left, but if he moved in now, it would ruin everything.


	14. Where You Are

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 14

Where You Are

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**_There you are standing strong, I may leave holding on  
You believe like a child, in this fire runnin' wild  
Oh I love how you see right to the heart of me  
You're a waterfall, washing over me  
I'm a thirsty man let me drink you in  
Well I am on my way, you're a mountain top  
When I reach for you, your love lifts me up  
All that I want to be is where you are  
_**

Lucas chuckled at Haley as she busied herself around the kitchen fixing dinner. In an effort not to think about Nathan's absence she'd invited he and Brooke over for dinner every night the past week. She was still miffed that Nathan wouldn't agree to move in with her and Jimmy. They'd argued just before he left, and she was still upset about that too. Lucas knew they talked on the phone every night, but she was still in a funk.

By Nathan's request, Jimmy was not told exactly what his daddy was doing in Chicago, just that he'd be back soon. They did tell him that daddy was 'taking care of thing' so that he'd never have to leave again.

Brooke smiled too, Lucas had filled her in last night about Nathan's plan and she couldn't wait, "So Haley."

"Hmmm…"

"What time does Nathan call?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to tell him about a job he might be interested in."

"What is it?"

"A coaching position at the high school; I told them my brother-in-law might be interested."

"He says he doesn't want to work."

"He could change his mind."

"He could. Anyway, he normally calls after 10. But he said he was going to call early tonight so he can talk to Jimmy. Probably around 7 o'clock. You're welcome to stay."

"Thanks Hales."

_**I'm the frozen ground, you're the warm sunlight  
Shining down on me, baby just in time   
Well I have never been in a love like this  
Oh, you move my soul every time we kiss  
And I love how you heal; I can't believe how alive I feel**_

When Nathan called, they let Jimmy answer the phone, "Hello, Scott's."

"Hey buddy."

"Daddy! I miss you!"

"Miss you too buddy."

"When you coming back?"

"In a few weeks."

"That a long time?"

"Kind of. But what do you think about coming to visit with mommy?"

"Really!"

"Yep. And we can go to a basketball game."

"YAY!"

"What have you been doing?"

"Practicing my basketball."

"Mom got your hoop?"

"No, Uncle Luke."

"What else?"

"Watch _Nemo_. And go to school."

"Sounds like fun."

"Can you ask mommy now?"

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you daddy."

Haley took the phone from her son, "So what do you have to ask me?"

"Ahhh, you heard that did you."

"Of course."

"I thought it might be nice if you guys came up for a few days, and could come to the last home game."

"Where would we stay?"

"I thought my place."

"Oh, so you're ready now?" Brooke and Lucas looked at each other.

"Don't do this Haley," Nathan said calmly.

"Do what?"

Nathan knew she was just being ornery, "I can rent you a room if it's that big of a deal."

"I'm just trying to understand Nathan. Two weeks ago you told me that you weren't ready for us to live together, and now you are?"

"It's two, three nights max. It's a little different," Nathan was getting frustrated now, "So do you want to come or not?"

"Of course I want to be there, and so does Jimmy."

"Do you want me to book a room?"

"No, just a flight for Thursday afternoon."

"What about school?"

"He can miss a few days."

"Sounds good. I love you."

"Love you too," Haley paused, "Wait! Brooke wanted to talk to you."

Haley passed off the phone and found herself face-to-face with Lucas, "What are you doing Hales?"

"If you weren't standing in my way, I'd be getting my son ready for bed."

"I mean with Nathan," he was surprised at her extreme change in attitude. He couldn't remember her ever flipping the switch so quickly.

"I'm taking Jimmy up there for the weekend."

"What was with the argument?"

"Mister, I'm-avoiding-commitment, wants us to stay with him."

"Why wouldn't you? It'd save on a hotel."

"We are, but that's not the point. The point is, two weeks ago he said he didn't think we were ready to live together. Now all of the sudden we are?"

"It's different. This is just for a few nights. The other is forever."

"But we will be together forever," she looked up at Lucas, tears in her eyes, "Right? I can't loose him again."

Lucas hugged her, suddenly understanding, "That's what this has all been about. You're afraid of losing him."

Haley squeezed Lucas tighter and spoke softly into his shoulder, "Well, yeah. What if he changed his mind? Things were going so well, and then when I asked him to move in he froze up. Did he suddenly realize that he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with us? Maybe he's not going to give up the NBA."

Lucas stopped her ramblings by pushing her away, "Haley, listen to me. Nathan loves you, and Jimmy, more than life itself. He's coming back. I promise. Maybe he's just scared, and doesn't want to screw things up."

"You're sure he's coming back?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll give him all the time he needs."

"So, are you good now?"

"Yeah, thanks Lucas. Now, where's that kid of mine?"

"Brooke took him upstairs to get ready for bed."

"She's the greatest Lucas."

"Yeah, she is. Crazy lady thinks she needs practice."

"She's been helping with Jimmy for five years. What does she need practice for?" Haley's eyes got really big, "Lucas, are you guys!"

Lucas nodded his head.

She wrapped him in a big hug, "Congratulations!"

"Shhh. I wasn't supposed to tell you yet. Brooke wanted to wait until Nathan was back."

"I won't tell a soul," Haley smiled, "And I'll act surprised when she tells us."

"Thanks Hales. That'll mean a lot to Brooke."

_**You're a waterfall, washing over me  
I'm a thirsty man let me drink you in  
Well I am on my way, you're a mountain top  
When I reach for you, your love lifts me up  
All that I want to be is where you are**_


	15. One Thing

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 15

One Thing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

_**Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line**_

Friday in Chicago

Haley and Jimmy sat at breakfast with Nathan, planning their weekend.

"So, I thought we could go to the aquarium today. And of course, the game tomorrow night. The zoo on Sunday."

"The zoo?" Jimmy's eyes got really big.

"Yep. It's really big."

"Neat," Jimmy slid off his chair to go look at a picture sitting on the end table. "Daddy, who are these people?"

Nathan looked at what he was holding. It was a picture taken of him and several teammates all dressed-up in suits just after a pre-season press conference. "Those are some guys I work with."

"What do you do daddy?"

"I work with the basketball team."

"Really? Can you get me autographs?"

"Of course. I'll bet I can even get you in to meet them after the game."

"Wow!"

"Daddy's not going to be able to sit with you at the game though."

"You're not?" Jimmy asked surprised.

"No, I have to finish my job so that I can move to Nashville."

"For good?"

"For good."

"Okay. As long as I get to meet the team."

"You will buddy," Nathan suddenly remembered something, "Did you bring your jersey?"

"Yes. Mommy said he would be playing in the game."

"She was right."

"Cool."

"Can I watch TV now?"

"Sure," Nathan watched as Jimmy ran for the living room and immediately found Toon Disney.

"He watched TV like you play video games," Haley said watching her son.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"After five minutes, nothing else in the world matters."

"That's my boy."

Haley smacked him, "Exactly why I won't let Lucas buy him video games."

"Aww…come on."

"Nope. And that's one subject that I won't budge on."

"Glad I got him the basketball hoop, and not the GameBoy."

"Me too," Haley kissed him.

"I have to leave early today, but I'm sending a car to pick you up at 5:00. It'll take you and Jimmy to dinner, then bring you to the auditorium. The people at the door will know who you are and will escort you to the seats I picked out."

"Courtside?"

"You know it."

"Wow, it's like we're stars or something."

"Nothing but the best for my wife and son."

"You're so sweet," Haley kissed him softly.

_**It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line**_

Haley sat with Jimmy in the limo after dinner. They were now on their way to the game. "Are you excited?"

"Yes. But I wish daddy was sitting with us."

"Me too. But it'll still be fun, I promise."

"Will we see daddy?"

"Yeah," Haley looked out the window, "Look kiddo, we're here."

Jimmy pressed his face against the glass, "Wow, its big!"

The driver came around and opened the door, "Ma'am."

"Thank you sir."

"Have a good evening. Mister Scott will be escorting you after the game."

Jimmy jumped out, "Later dude," and grabbed Haley's hand, "Let's go!"

She laughed, "I'm coming."

They were next greeted at the entrance to the auditorium, "Haley and James Scott?"

"Wow mommy, she knows our names."

The woman smiled, "This way please." She led them to the seats Nathan had picked personally.

Haley was amazed. Not only were they courtside as promised, but also half-court. "Thank you."

Jimmy noticed immediately that the team was already practicing. "Look mommy! I wonder which one he is. Hey! There's daddy!" He started waving.

Nathan spotted them and waved back.

"It's neat that daddy gets to practice with them."

"It is, isn't it."

_**If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing**_

Dan looked at their seats, "Our son plays for the team damn it. We should get better seats."

"Cool it Dan. We're lucky he got us any seats at all."

"Why'd he finally invite us to a game after five years? He's tortured me all this time, making me buy my own tickets and follow his amazing career on TV."

"Shut up Dan."

_**If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something**_

Keith sat with Karen and her husband, Andy, "So do either of you know why we're here?"

Karen shrugged her shoulders, "Nathan asked us to come."

"Besides, who'd turn down a free vacation?" Andy added. The three laughed.

Karen quickly spotted Nathan, "Who's he waving to?"

Andy looked, "Some kid and his mom."

"He's probably making a fan feel special," Keith looked to where Karen pointed. "Wait," he squinted, "that's…"

"Haley and Jimmy," the three said in unison looking at each other.

_**I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time**_

Lydia James found her seat next to Brooke and Lucas, "So what's the big occasion?"

The couple exchanged a quick look, "No idea," Lucas replied. "He just said he'd like his family here tonight."

_**Even though I know  
I don't wanna know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds**_

BJ elbowed Nathan, "Who's the hottie?"

Nathan looked at his teammate as they sat in the locker-room before the game, "Huh?"

"The girl sitting courtside."

"She's a friend."

"Just a friend huh?"

"Yep."

"Is that where you've been for the past three months?"

"Possibly."

"She must be pretty special to throw away three precious months of basketball season."

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, she is pretty special."

_**If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing**_

"Look mommy! The team is coming out now!"

Haley watched for Nathan to come out, and at the same time watched Jimmy out of the corner of her eye. She was anxious to see her son's reaction. Nathan wasn't visible in the group, but she knew he was there.

As was customary, the starters were announced. Jimmy cheered for each one, right along with the rest of the packed auditorium. He was loving it all. The first four men were announced before a short pause, "And now," the announcer began, "Back from a very long stay on the DL…lets hear it for Nathan Scott!"

Jimmy started cheering, "It's him mommy!" Then he stopped and looked at her, "Its daddy."

"It sure is buddy."

"He's a basketball player?"

"Yep."

"That guy said he was gone. 'Cause he was with us?"

"Yeah buddy. But he wanted to be with us.

Jimmy watched Nathan closely during the first half. He sat quietly through half-time. And watched just as intensely during the third and fourth quarters.

Haley watched Nathan as well. It reminded her of high school and college. His game was so smooth and effortless. It was what he was born to do. A part of her still felt guilty that she's taking him from all of this. But, a bigger part knows he'd rather be with them. Before she knew it, the game was over, they'd won.

The announcer was speaking again, "Being the last game of the regular season, something sorta special has been planned. So, if you'd turn your attention to center court, I give you Mr. Nathan Scott."

The crowd went wild and Nathan could feel his heart racing. "Thank you everyone. The team has had a great season," he looked at the men who had become more than just teammates over the years, "even without me." There was a roar of laughter. None of them were prepared for what he said next, "Hopefully that means next season, while I'm cheering them on from my couch in Tennessee, they'll do just as great." A silence washed over the crowd. Then the whispering began, "You heard me correctly. Which means, at the end of the season, I'm retiring."

_**If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something**_

"He's what!" Dan shouted.

"Just listen to him," although Deb was just as surprised.

_**If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing**_

"I know there were many rumors and speculations as to where I've been for the past three months," he began walking towards Haley. "Two years ago, I was asked if I'd give it all up if love cam knocking. Three months ago, it did. I was given a chance to love. A chance to build a new life. And that's why today," Nathan knelt on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket, "I'd like to ask one question. Haley James-Scott, will you marry me?"

Haley stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. The whole place was quiet.

_**If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something**_

"Jake! Get your ass back in here!" Peyton yelled to her husband.

"What is it?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Haley's at the game! And Nathan just asked her to marry him!"

"What!" Jake raced into the room and jumped over the back of the couch, sitting on the edge of his seat, in imitation of his wife.

_**Even though I know  
I don't wanna know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds**_

Jimmy stood on his chair and whispered in her ear, "You're supposed to say yes."

Haley smiled, leave it to her son to bring her back to reality. She looked at the ring then back at Nathan, "Of course I'll marry you." She stood up to hug him. With her arms wrapped around his neck she whispered, "But I don't need that ring." Haley pulled out the chain around her neck, "I already have one."

"I want you to have this one Haley," and he slipped the ring on her finger. Kissing her softly, he turned his attention back to the crown, searching out his family. "Since she said yes," there was a mixture of laughter and cheer, "I am ending my career to spend time with my wife, and son." Nathan picked up jimmy and wrapped his arm around Haley. "They are my life now."

_**Even though I know  
I don't wanna know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds**_

Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled. Things were finally falling into place for their family. He eyed Lydia, who was crying, "Those are happy tears I hope."

"They are, they are," she hugged Lucas, "My baby's getting married," she paused, "again, to the man she's still married to," she laughed.

Brooke smiled, "It is pretty crazy, isn't it."

Lucas wrapped his arms around the two women, "Our ride awaits us," and led them to the limo Nathan had arranged.

_**If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing**_

"That bitch is ruining his life, taking him away from the game."

Deb looked at her husband, "Do you not realize what just happened here?" She didn't give Dan a chance to reply, "We just found out that our son's getting married, heck, we just might get invited to this one. And that we have a grandson, who we've never met. Nathan sounded genuinely happy Dan. Everyone deserves that."

"But…"

"Shut up Dan. He played your precious game, at the highest level possible, for five years. If he wants to quit, for once in your life, don't deny him that. He did all of this for you." She wrapped her arms around Dan's waist, "Now the invite said there would be a limo waiting for us after the game. So lets go."

_**If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something**_

Karen hugged Andy, and then Keith, "I can't believe Nathan and Haley are getting married."

Andy looked at her, "Aren't they already married?"

Karen looked at Keith, then back at her husband, "You've been part of this family HOW long?"

"I know that Haley left him five years ago, and kept the presence off their son from him, but they never actually got a divorce did they?"

"No, but he probably sees this as a new start for them."

Keith spoke up, "I'm surprised they're back together. How did we NOT know?"

"Because my son's somehow turned into a great liar."

Andy laughed, thinking of the tense time surrounding the HMC situation, "He's been able to lie to you for a while now honey."

"Shut up."

Keith laughed at his friends, "That aside, how are Dan and Deb going to react when they find out we know their grandson already?"

Karen grimaced, she and Deb were pretty good friends. It had been hard for her to listen to Deb talk about Nathan's sadness, all the while knowing the location of her missing daughter-in-law, and the grandson she had no knowledge of. "Deb's going to be hurt, but eventually she'll understand."

"How did Nathan know to invite us?"

"Lucas," Karen said before laughing, "or Jimmy. He learned how to talk from Brooke, which means he can't keep a secret. It's possible he mentioned us."

The trio had been walking during their conversations. Arriving at the limo, they slid inside, "Karen?"

"Deb, Dan, hey," she knew their wait for Nathan would be uncomfortable as she eyed the other three passengers, Lucas and Brooke along with Lydia James.

_**If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing**_

_**  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something  
**_

_**If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing**_

_**  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something  
**_


	16. Lean On Me

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 16

Lean On Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note: **Thank you SOOOOOOO much for the great reviews! Sorry for the delays. My internet has been down, and I ahven't had much time for typing. I have 3 more chapters typed, but I'm stumped on the songs. So that's the other thing that's taking a while. I'm working on it though! Enjoy!

_**Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow**_

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy."

"Why didn't you tell me that YOU play basketball?"

"I didn't want you to like me just because I was famous."

"Oh."

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you?"

He shook his head and scrunched up his face, "Nah. But the kids at school will think it's cool. Can I take you for show and tell?"

Nathan looked at Haley for help, "Why don't we wait until daddy comes home, and then we can talk about it."

"Can I meet the team now daddy?"

Nathan laughed, "Of course you can," he led them into the locker room. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Haley and James, treat them nice." He set down Jimmy and kissed Haley, "I need to go shower before we leave. Will you be okay out here?"

She smiled, "We'll be fine."

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on**_

Nathan emerged from his shower to fins his son sitting amongst a circle of basketball players, and Haley standing back watching in amusement. Wrapping his arm around her he asked, "What's going on?"

"He got autographs from everyone, and now he's telling them a story."

"About what?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Us, of course. And about the things you two did together."

"He is like Brooke, isn't he."

"Yep, loves to talk. And like his daddy, loves being the center of attention."

Nathan glared at her, but knew she spoke the truth. He interrupted his son's storytelling. "Ready to go buddy?"

"Aw, do we have to?"

"Yeah, we have some people waiting for us."

"Okay. Bye guys."

"See ya Jimmy."

Nathan laughed, "Lets go."

_**Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show**_

"Guess what daddy!"

"What?"

"They all said they would come for show and tell. I told them that they could stay at your house."

Nathan's eyes got big and he looked at Haley, "Oh they are huh?"

"Yep."

Haley smiled and whispered, "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Just maybe."

"Don't worry, we'll work it out if they actually come," she gave him a sideways look, "Who are we meeting?"

"You'll see," Nathan led them to the limo.

"This one's bigger than the other one," Jimmy said in amazement.

"That's because there are more people in it Jimmy."

Jimmy got in first, "Grandma!" he squealed.

Haley looked at Nathan and he just smiled. "Mom?" she asked as she got inside.

Lydia hugged her daughter as she sat down, "Congratulations baby."

"Thanks mom," Haley thought about how different this time was. Her dad was gone, but this time they were surrounded by family. She looked around and the only ones she wasn't surprised to see were Brooke and Lucas. Jimmy was sitting with Keith and Andy telling them about his daddy teaching him basketball while Karen listened. Haley eyed her in-laws sitting quietly in the corner, obviously out of place. It dawned on her that they had never met Jimmy. And that it was very likely that they'd only found our about his existence tonight.

_**So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on**_

Nathan sat next to his mother, ready for the worst.

She smiled, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I wasn't sure how things were going to play out."

"How long have you known that we have a grandson?"

"A little more than three months now."

She eyed Karen, "How long has everyone else known?"

"Five years, but Haley made them promise not to say anything." Nathan quickly realized that maybe he'd made a mistake telling them this way that they have a grandson. He probably should've called them before hand. He looked across the car, "Jimmy."

He turned his head, "What daddy?"

"He's already calling you daddy?" Deb whispered.

"Yeah, isn't it great," he whispered back. "I want you to meet some people kiddo."

Jimmy stood next to his dad, these people were kinda mean looking. He wished he could keep talking to Grandma Karen, she was nice.

"James Scott, I'd like you to meet Deb and Dan Scott. They're my mom and dad."

Jimmy looked at the new people closer, everyone could tell he was processing this new information, they still looked mean, "Does that make

"James Scott, I'd like you to meet Deb and Dan Scott. They're my mom and dad."

Jimmy looked at the new people closer, everyone could tell he was processing this new information; they still looked mean, "Does that you my grandma and grandpa too?"

Deb smiled, "Yes it does."

He crossed his arms, still trying to decide if they were nice or not. Her smile made her not look mean. "Will you buy me presents?"

"James Nathaniel!" Haley exclaimed at her son, shocked.

Everyone else in the car laughed, including Dan. "You know James," Dan started.

"Jimmy," he hissed, correcting the still scary new guy.

"Sorry, Jimmy, your dad used to hound his grandparents for gifts as soon as they walked in the door." Dan looked at Nathan, "Are you sure you've only known him for three months? He's just like you."

"It's creepy, I know," wait, Nathan stared at his father. Was that actually something good, about him, coming from the mouth of his father?

**_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_**

Jimmy looked at Nathan, then Haley, walking over he sat on his mom's lap, "Mommy."

"Yeah baby?"

"This is cool."

"What's cool?"

He spread his arms wide, "This."

Haley looked questioningly at the other adults, "The limo is cool?"

"Noooooo. All these people. They love me right?"

"Of course they do."

"Does that mean they'll all buy me presents when the babies get here?"

"What are you talking about kiddo?" Nathan asked this time.

Brooke and Lucas exchanged glances, and with the other adults listened closely to the five-year-old.

"Well, when Bryan's mommy had a baby, he got presents too, because people still love him."

"Of course they do. But what babies are you talking about?"

"Aunt Brooke is going to have a baby."

Everyone looked at Brooke, then Karen whispered, "Lucas?"

"We were going to wait to tell everyone until tomorrow. We didn't want to horn in on Nathan and Haley's special night."

Karen started to cry, "My baby is going to be a daddy."

"He's NOT a baby grandma Karen. Uncle Luke is WAY older than me, and I'm not a baby."

There was a chorus of laughter. Then, holding her stomach, Brooke looked at Jimmy, "Why did you say babies? I'm only going to have one baby." Jimmy whispered something in her ear and Brooke's eyes got huge. "Really?" she whispered back, and he shook his head. They both looked at his mom, "Haley?" Brooke asked.

"What?" Haley paused briefly, "No! James Nathaniel Scott. You know better than to lie."

"I'm not lying mommy."

All eyes were on Haley, "You stop it right now. It's not funny. What have I told you about telling stories?"

There were tears in the little boy's eyes, "I'm not making it up, I promise."

She gently grabbed his arms, and looking her son in the face asked, "Okay then. Why do you think mommy's going to have a baby?"

"Because I wished for it."

Nathan slid next to Haley now, "But wishes don't always come true buddy."

"But these were special star wishes."

"You made more than one wish?"

"Yes, and they came true. I wished for Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke to have a baby. And for you and daddy to get married and have a baby."

"So, because two of your wishes came true, you think that they third one must've too, so that would mean you mom's going to have a baby." Nathan laid out his son's logic. Squeezing Haley's hand, he continued, "You're mom and I want to have another baby. But we're going to wait until after we get married. Okay?"

"Okay," Jimmy mumbled, clearly disappointed.

_**So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on **_

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me (call me)If you need a  
friend (call me)call me(call me) if you ever need a friend


	17. Thank God I Found You

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 17

Thank God I Found You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine. The song in this chapter is "Thank God I Found You," - Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 Degrees.

_**I would give up everything  
before I'd separate  
Myself from you   
After so much suffering  
I finally found unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heartache  
Would not subside  
I felt like dying   
Until you saved my life**_

Later that same night…

Haley laid in Nathan's bed, her head resting on his chest. "Nathan," she whispered.

"Hmmm,"

"How am I going to go back to sleeping alone when Jimmy and I go home?"

"The same way you did for the past five years. It's only been two nights Haley."

"It sucks."

"I know. But only a few more months. Then neither of us will have to again."

"Right, only a few months," Haley reached up and kissed him.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any possibility that what Jimmy said is true?"

"About me being pregnant?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we have had sex," Nathan said, tilting his head.

Like she could forget, "I know that. But we were careful."

"But that doesn't always work," Nathan pressed.

Haley laid silent for a moment, then looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "You were hoping it was true."

He looked away quickly, then looked back, "What, No."

"No, you did. You were hoping Jimmy was right, that I was pregnant."

"Haley…" Nathan was unsure how to respond. "Is it wrong for me to want the woman I love to be carrying my child?"

"Not at all baby, but don't you think it's a little soon?"

"Not really Haley. We're adults, who happen to love each other very much and already have one child together."

"We'll have as many kids as you want Nathan. I promise. But right now, I'm not pregnant."

_**Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful I found you**_

Meanwhile at a nearby hotel, Lucas and Brooke got ready for bed.

Thinking out loud, Lucas said, "You know, it would make sense."

Brooke stuck her head out of the bathroom, "What would make sense?"

"Haley being pregnant."

"How so?"

"It would explain the extreme mood swings. Her sudden need to tell Jimmy. Asking Nathan to move in. Then being extremely pissed off when he wouldn't. Normally, Haley would understand. Being pregnant would make her like that."

Brooke glared at her husband, hands on her hips, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yeah, that I think Haley is in fact pregnant," Lucas noticed that she continued to glare, "What?"

"Are you saying I'm moody?"

Lucas chuckled and walked over to her, "No baby," he kissed her lightly, "No more than usual anyway."

She smacked him playfully, "Okay, I'll forgive you."

"Do you not remember when Haley was pregnant with Jimmy? It was like a wild roller coaster ride of emotions around her. That kid wreaked havoc on her moods."

"I guess I do remember that. But she's nowhere near being that bad."

"Yes, but we didn't run into her until she was almost 4 months pregnant. It could've been mild in the beginning. If she is pregnant, it can't be more than a month or two."

"We'd better keep an eye on her then," Brooke smiled, "This is so exciting!"

_**I will give you everything  
There's nothing in the world  
I wouldn't do  
To insure your happiness  
I cherish every part of you  
'Cause without you beside me  
I can't survive  
Don't want to try  
If you're keeping me warn  
Each and every night   
I'll be alright  
'Cause I need you in my life**_

Deb sat with Karen in the lobby of their hotel, talking about Jimmy. "What's he like Karen?"

"He's a great kid Deb. Everything I could imagine Nathan being like when he was that age."

"He does look a lot like Nathan…" she trailed off.

"That he does. And Lucas says that he's a carbon copy of his daddy, right down to his extreme love for Haley."

"Why didn't you tell me? All of those times I told you about Nathan hurting, and missing her, and you knew where she was. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was sworn to secrecy. It was only by accident that we found out. Do you remember when Lucas and Brooke moved to Nashville?"

"Yeah. The town was suddenly MUCH quieter."

Karen chuckled, "Well, I went down to see the house, with Andy and Keith. Haley showed up with Jimmy, not knowing we were there. Needless to say, Lucas couldn't hide her from us anymore."

"Yeah, Nathan said that he knew Lucas knew where Haley was, but that Lucas had some childhood friendship bond to withhold, and had promised to keep her whereabouts a secret. But wow, a kid too. That's a lot to keep from a person."

"I know, I'm sorry Deb, really, I am."

"He seems to know you guys pretty well."

"Yeah, Keith's been down there often, and you know that Andy and I go visit a few times a year. He calls us on the phone sometimes too. He's a good kid. You'll love him."

"If we get the chance to be in his life," Deb sounded sad.

"I don't think Nathan would've invited you here if he intended to keep you out. Unless Dan's an ass, you should be safe."

"We'll just have to make sure he's on his best behavior."

"I think he will be. He seemed different somehow tonight. I think he's seeing an opportunity to fix his wrongs. This could be good for all of the Scott men."

"Lets hope so."

_**Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful I found you**_

Deb returned to her room to find Dan sitting on the bed with his laptop open. "What are you doing?"

"The boy wants toys, he's gonna get toys."

Deb laughed, "Don't you spoil him. Haley will kill you."

"That's what grandparents are for. Besides, we can afford to, and we've already missed five years, we've gotta make up for lost time."

Deb shook her head, this could definitely be a good thing, or a REALLY bad thing.

_**See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess   
It shows that we were  
Destined to shine  
After the rain   
To appreciate  
The gift of what we have  
And go through it all  
Over again  
To be able to feel this way  
**_

_**  
Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful I found you**_


	18. A Friend to Me

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 18

A Friend to Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

_**Well you and I  
We're buddies  
And we've been since we first met**_

Haley sat in Nathan's living room, relaxing. She'd been cleaning all day and was dead tired. Nathan was coming home in a few days so she'd come over to his apartment, after dropping Jimmy at school, to tidy up. She really hadn't spent much time here, and had never noticed all of the pictures. Most of them were of her or Jimmy. 'He must've gotten these from Brooke,' she thought. There was one of him with Jimmy at the zoo stuck to the fridge. And he had one from their wedding stuck to the inside of his medicine cabinet. It made her smile. But it also gave her an idea. She'd called Brooke right away, realizing as the phone rang, that she'd be at school.

"Hello?" Brooke answered groggily.

"You're not at school?"

"No. I wasn't feeling to hot, so I called in."

"Must be something going around. I've been sick the last few days."

Brooke smiled, thinking about the suspicions she and Lucas had, "I don't know what you have. But mine's called pregnancy."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"It's okay babe. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you got back your pictures from Chicago yet."

"They're waiting to be picked up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to do something to surprise Nathan."

"We can go pick them up if you want to."

"I'd love that. I want to finish cleaning here first though, so how 'bout after lunch."

"Sounds great."

_**Me any you  
Well we've sure been through  
Our share of laughter and regret  
Lord knows we've had our bad days  
And more than once we've disagreed  
But you've always been a friend to me**_

That night, Haley stayed up after Jimmy went to bed working on her project. On a large piece of foam board she attached photos taken since Nathan's move to Nashville. Large in the center was one of their small family. Brooke had insisted on taking it Sunday morning at brunch. And it was perfect. She couldn't wait for Nathan to see it, it would be his welcome home. All of the sudden, her busy day, and what had quickly become a late night, caught up with her. Leaving her project on the table, she headed to bed.

Jimmy woke up in the morning, wondering why mommy didn't wake him up. He padded to her bedroom and saw her sleeping. "Mommy," he whispered, and shook her lightly.

"Hmmm…" Haley saw her son looking at her, 'God,' she thought, 'I need to get him ready for school.' She looked at him, "Baby, mommy doesn't feel good. Can you go get dressed and I'll get breakfast for you on the way to school."

"Okay," Jimmy hugged his mom. He went into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed, "Uncle Luke?"

Lucas looked at his watch, "Jimmy? Are you okay?" Why wasn't he at school?

"Mommy's sick and forgot to wake me up. Can you take me to school?"

"Sure, I'll be over," Lucas hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. From the car he called the school to let them know Jimmy would be there in a little while. Then he called work to say he wouldn't be in, and the doctor's office to make an appointment for Haley. He knocked softly on the door when he got to the house.

Jimmy opened the door, "Hi," he smiled.

"Where's your mom?"

"Sleeping."

"Did you eat?"

"No."

"Brush your teeth?"

Nooo…I do that after I eat."

"Go brush. We'll stop at McDonald's before school."

"Yay!"

While Jimmy brushed his teeth, Lucas looked in on Haley, she looked really pale. He went to the kitchen and jotted her a quick note, in case she woke up, telling her he'd taken Jimmy to school then would be back.

_**You can be so stubborn  
There's times I think you just like to fight   
And I hope and pray  
I live to see a day  
When you say I might be right**_

Haley woke up and dashed to the bathroom where she threw up. 'I don't know what I've got, but hopefully I'm better by the time Nathan gets home.' She stood in front of the sink and splashed her face with water. Noticing the time on the clock, she jolted to Jimmy's room, 'Why didn't he wake me?' Not finding him there, she went to the living room, expecting to find him watching _Nemo_. But there was no sign of him. The kitchen was her next stop. It was there that she saw a piece of paper with familiar chicken scratch on it.

_Hales,_

_I took Jimmy to school. Be back soon._

_Lucas_

She thanked her son silently, for knowing that mommy needed to sleep, but still got herself to school. She was still sitting in the kitchen when Lucas came in.

"Hey," he gave her a half-grin, "You're awake."

"Yeah," she stood up and hugged him, "Thanks for taking Jimmy to school. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I'm sure you're going to be fine. But, just to be safe, I called the doctor's office and made an appointment."

Haley despised going to the doctor. She glared at him, "Just because I overslept?"

"No, because after your son woke you, you went back to sleep instead of helping him get ready. That, and Brooke mentioned last night that you weren't feeling well. Oh, and no offense, but you look like crap."

"Thanks Lucas," she tilted her head in disgust. "But I'm not going to the doctor."

"You're going Haley. Don't fight me."

_**And there's times I'd rather kill you  
Than listen to your honesty   
But you've always been a friend to me**_

Haley sat nervously in the examination room, waiting for the doctor to return.

Lucas looked at her and could see she was scared. "Everything's going to be fine Haley, I promise."

The doctor entered the room and sat on his little stool, "Well Ms. Scott."

"Am I going to be okay?"

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas questioned.

"Well, Ms. Scott, it looks like you're pregnant."

Haley sat stunned, she couldn't believe it, "Are you sure?"

"100 percent."

"I wasn't this sick last time."

"You're still taking birth control pills, correct."

"Yes," Haley paused. "Wait a second, how can I be pregnant? I'm on birth control."

"You're a smart woman. You should know that it isn't always 100 effective," he paused, "But there's another problem. The reason you're so sick is because of your birth control. It's trying to kill the baby. You need to stop taking it, immediately."

Haley sat in shock, she had her son to blame. Him and his dumb wish. She shook her head at the thought, knowing that really, only she and Nathan were to blame.

Lucas stood, "Thank you doctor." After the man left the room, he looked at his friend, "Are you okay Haley?"

Haley gave him a small smile, "Can we go home?"

"Of course."

_**You've always been  
Time and again  
The one to take my hand**_

Sitting in the living room, Lucas was unsure what to say.

"I can't believe Jimmy was right."

"He just got lucky, that's all."

"But I yelled at him, then denied it profusely."

"It's okay Haley. He'll understand. Besides, you didn't know."

"I should've."

"You had no reason to believe you were. Nobody expects their birth control to fail," he paused, "So, are you going to call Nathan?" Lucas knew his brother was going to be ecstatic.

"No. He'll be home the day after tomorrow. I want to tell him in person," this made her smile.

"He's going to be super excited."

"Maybe I can get him to move in early," there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't think you could stop him from doing so, even if you wanted to."

"What about Jimmy?"

"I'd wait to tell him until after you tell Nathan. Otherwise he'll spill the beans."

"Right. but do you think he'll be okay with the pregnancy, then a new baby."

Lucas laughed, "I dunno Haley. It's not like he wished for it or anything."

She smiled again, "Okay, so he'll be cool with it."

"My guess is that he'll be excited, just like his daddy."

"Thanks Lucas. I'm glad you made me go to the doctor."

"I'm glad that kid of yours was smart enough to call me."

"He is smart, huh?"

"That he is." The pair sat silently for a moment before Lucas spoke again, "Why don't you let me pick up Jimmy from school, and he can stay with Brooke and me tonight."

"Lucas, you've done enough already."

"Don't worry about it Hales. It was no big deal. Besides, he hasn't stayed over in a while."

"He might want to come home."

"I'll bring him by to see you. Then we'll leave you to sleep."

Haley kissed Lucas on the cheek, "You're the best."

_**And show to me it's okay to be  
Just the way I am  
With no apology   
Oh you've always been  
And you will 'till God knows when  
Yes you've always been a friend to me**_


	19. That's the Beat of a Heart

**Thank you SOOOOO much to all of those who are reading this, and leaving great feedback! It means a lot to me, especially to know that I'm not posting this for nothing:) I love hearing your ideas for where I should go with the story, and I am listening to them. :) Keep on reading, and I'll keep on writing! Thanks!**

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 19

That's the Beat of a Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine. The song in this chapter is "That's the Beat of a Heart" performed by the Warren Brothers and Sara Evans.

_**Sometimes it's hard to don't wanna look over your shoulder  
'Cause you don't want to remember where you've been  
There'll come a time you die,  
If you could only hold her  
'Cause I know that's where I am**_

Nathan stepped off the airplane and was immediately embraced around the legs.

"Daddy!"

Nathan scooped jimmy up into his arms, "I've missed you buddy," he looked for Haley, but found his brother instead.

"Me too," the little boy responded.

Lucas approached the duo, "Hey baby bro."

"Good to see you," the brothers clapped hands and hugged. "No offense," Nathan paused, "but where's Haley?"

"Mommy's sick."

Nathan looked worriedly at his brother, "Is she okay Luke?"

Lucas glared at his nephew, "She'll be fine. She just has some bug that's been going around."

"I stayed with Uncle Luke," Jimmy added.

"Yes, he spent the past two nights with us. Haley asked if you'd watch him tonight, since it's late already." Luke then leaned in to whisper, "She promises to give you a proper homecoming tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that."

"She knew you would."

Nathan tried to hide his disappointment that Haley didn't want to see him at all his first night back. He looked at Jimmy, "Wanna stay with me tonight?"

"Yep. Uncle Luke already said so."

_**So listen with all your heart  
Hold it inside forever  
You may find all your dreams have already come true  
Look inside and find the part that's leading you  
'Cause that's the beat of a heart**_

Nathan and Jimmy waved to Lucas as he drove away. Taking Jimmy's hand and grabbing his suitcase, Nathan led them into the apartment. "Let's get you ready for bed."

"Do I hafta?"

"Yeah, buddy, it's late," he looked around the apartment. It was almost home. The only thing missing was Haley. Looking back at his son, "Race ya."

Jimmy giggled and took off for the bedroom.

Nathan picked up the little suitcase left abandoned in the entry way and chased after him.

"I beat you daddy!"

"Yes, you did," Nathan pretended to be out of breath. "Your prize will be one bedtime story."

"YAY!"

"But not until after you put on your pajamas and brush your teeth."

"Okay."

Nathan sighed as he shut the book. It had taken two readings of _There's a Monster At the End of This Book_, before Jimmy finally fell asleep. He set the book on the dresser, flipped of the lights, and headed for his own bedroom. Sleep was sounding really good right now. He contemplated calling Haley, but it was late and if she was sick, she needed her rest. Opening the door, he was surprised at what he found.

Haley sat on the bed, pretending to read a magazine. She looked up and smiled, "Is he finally asleep?"

"Yeah."

"I was beginning to wonder if I was going to be all alone in here tonight."

Nathan walked over to the bed and kissed her softly, "Lucas said you were home sick."

"Yeah, I was, but I wanted to surprise you. I couldn't go any longer not seeing you."

"It's a wonderful surprise. I have to admit, I was disappointed when you weren't at the airport. But this might be even better," he smirked and crawled into bed next to her.

"Hold it mister. I'm not your surprise," she grabbed a basket from the night stand, "This is."

Nathan took the basket from her, "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Carefully he peeled away the tissue paper. He surveyed the items in the basket, and picking up a blanket he said, "It's nice, but not really my size." He pretended to wrap it over his shoulders.

Haley shook her head, he was so dense sometimes. Picking up the book in the basket, she thrust it into his hands, "Maybe this will help."

Nathan looked at the book, "_The Expectant Father_...," he looked up at Haley, and suddenly, it clicked, "Are you, are we? Ohmigod," he enveloped Haley in a hug, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that, well, back in Chicago…"

"I felt we should wait. But obviously, someone higher up didn't agree."

"So you didn't have some bug that's going around?"

"No," Haley got serious, "but I have been sick."

"Something with the baby?" Nathan asked worried.

Haley thought before speaking, "No, just killer morning sickness," she decided it was best to not tell him about the birth control thing. He'd just worry too much.

Nathan got the sense that she was keeping something from him, "You're sure you're going to be okay."

She kissed him softly, "Yes. We have an appointment next week though."

"Can I come?"

"Of course."

Nathan smiled, "Jimmy doesn't know yet, does he?"

"Nope. He would've spilled the beans. We can tell him in the morning."

_**Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your rage and thunder  
Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your tears  
There'll come a time when you hear it and you'll wonder  
"Where in the world have I been?"**_

"Mommy!" Jimmy ran into the kitchen and gave her a big hug.

"Hey kiddo. Sleep good?"

"Yep, daddy read me my Grover book."

"Ahh, he's a good daddy, huh?"

"Yep. Is he going to come live at our house now?"

"Not right yet. But soon," she looked towards the bedroom, "Is daddy awake?"

"Yep," Jimmy smiled devilishly.

"Did you jump on him?"

he nodded his head.

Nathan walked into the room, "Did you teach him that trick mommy?"

"Nope!" Jimmy was obviously proud of himself, "Aunt Brooke taught me to wake up Uncle Luke like that."

Nathan laughed, "Luke's going to have his hands full, isn't he."

"You know it. Brooke Davis was capable of corrupting anyone."

"We should tell him," Nathan said quietly.

"Tell me what?" Jimmy asked.

"Well you know that mommy's been sick."

"Duh. That's why I stayed with Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke. It was so cool! She let me feel her tummy. She said once the baby gets bigger, it will start kicking. She's going to let me feel that too!"

"You think that's pretty neat, huh?" Haley asked.

"Yeah!"

"What if you were able to feel mommy's tummy?" Nathan inquired.

Jimmy's eyes lit up, "Really? Honest for goodness, you're going to have a baby?"

"Yep," Haley smiled and held Nathan's hand.

"See, my wish did come true."

Haley hugged her son and kissed him, "That it did."

Nathan looked at them, "What would you say if I said I'd like to move in with you guys now, instead of waiting?"

"Yipee!" Jimmy started jumping up and down.

Haley pretended to think about it, "I don't know. You were wanting to wait…" seeing Nathan's shocked face, and Jimmy's disappointed one, she finished with, but I'd love it." Then her eyes got big and she smiled, "Now you can take Jimmy to school. And I can sleep in once in a while."

"Anything for you," Nathan kissed her softly.

_**So listen with all your heart  
Hold it inside forever  
You may find all your dreams have already come true  
Look inside and find the part that's leading you,  
'Cause that's the beat of a heart  
No one can tell you how to get there  
It's a road you take all by yourself  
(All by yourself)  
All by yourself**_

Jimmy was still jumping around when there was a knock at the door. He ran to answer it, "I got it!" He pulled open the door, expecting Brooke or Lucas. Instead he saw a pretty woman he didn't recognize.

"Hi. Is your daddy home?"

Jimmy shut the door on her. Then he walked towards the couch, frowning.

"Who is it Jimmy?" Haley asked.

"Some lady for daddy," he mumbled.

Haley's eyebrows rose, "Did you ask her name?"

"No. I shut the door on her."

"James Nathaniel! Was that very nice?" She headed towards the door.

"No."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because he's pretty. You're the only pretty lady he needs."

Haley had a hard time staying mad at her son, "I'm going to open this door, and you need to apologize. Got it?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

Haley opened the door to find a beautiful blonde woman, "Peyton!" she squealed and hugged her.

"Haley! How are you?"

"Engaged!"

"Duh! How'd he find you?"

"Brooke, she sent him my CD."

"You have a CD out?"

"Not yet I don't. Just a single."

"I heard it. Beautiful, but the way."

"Thanks. Brooke had an advanced copy and sent it to him. And from there, well, he found us," Haley paused when she saw a man in the doorway, "Jake!" she looked back at Peyton, "You guys haven't wasted any time." She laughed as Jake toddled in with four children.

He set down the infant carrier while a shy little boy let go of his big sister Jenny's hand and hid behind his daddy. A boy Haley could only figure to be baby Jacob held Jenny's other hand.

Jimmy peaked over the couch at the four children. Spying the baby, he raced to Peyton's side, "I'm sorry I shut the door on you. Can I hold the baby? My aunt's having a baby, and son's my mommy. What's his name?"

Haley smiled, "Slow down Jimmy."

Nathan emerged from the bathroom, "What's all the noise out here?"

"Uncle Nathan!" Jacob ran towards Nathan who scooped him up.

"How's my favorite nephew?"

"Good."

"Are you helping your mom and dad like you promised?"

"Yep," the six-year-old stated proudly, "I help feed baby James and I read to Johnny." Jacob leaned in close to Nathan and whispered, "Who's that boy?"

"Your cousin Jimmy," seeing Jacob's confused expression he added, "that's my little boy."

"Oh. Is his mommy the lady that you're going to remarry?"

Nathan chuckled, "Where'd you hear that from?"

"I heard mommy talking to Aunt Brooke on the loud phone."

Brooke, of course. Nathan looked at his friends, Jake and Peyton were two of the happiest people he knew, and with four kids, they were also the busiest. But, he knew for a fact that they were happy. He'd always been jealous during his frequent visits to Charlotte. He wanted that too, and now he'd have it, with Haley, Jimmy, and the new baby. "So Jake, what brings the Jagelski clan to Nashville?"

"The rumor that one of my best friends was hiding here."

"And Elvis," Peyton added. Everyone laughed. "As soon as he heard you and Haley were back together and living in Nashville, he knew this was his chance to go to Memphis."

Jake furrowed his brow at Peyton, "The wife won't go. I don't get it. But I was hoping I could coerce yours into taking me," he looked at Haley with pleading eyes.

She laughed, "How could I say no to those eyes?" Looking at Peyton, "How do you?"

"Lots of practice and will power, but it's not easy."

"Uncle Nathan?" Jenny interrupted the adult's conversation.

"Yeah Jen?"

"Now that you have a kid, do you finally have toys at your house?"

"Of course, but his basketball hoop got moved to his mom's."

Haley saw her frown, "You know what Jenny, why don't we all go over to my house. I've got a big backyard, and lots of toys."

Nathan whispered, "And a dog."

"Let's go mom," Jenny started pulling Peyton towards the door.

"Jennifer, we've gotta round up your brothers," Peyton reminded her.

"Fine," Jenny crossed her arms and pouted.

Nathan nodded his head towards the door, "Why don't you ladies go ahead. I'll help Jake with the boys and we'll be over."

Haley kissed him briefly, "Thanks. Why don't you call your brother and invite them over."

"Sounds great. We'll pick up some food too."

"Why don't you drop off the kids first. Then you can meet Lucas at the house, and the three of you can go together."

"Okay, see you soon."

_**So listen with all your heart  
Hold it inside forever  
You may find all your dreams have already come true  
Look inside and find the part that's leading you  
'Cause that's the beat of  
Oh it's the sweetest sound,  
'Cause that's the beat of a heart**_


	20. My Front Porch Looking In

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 20

Front Porch Looking In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine. The song in this chapter is "My Front Porch Looking In" performed by Lonestar.

**Author's Note:** Thanks bunches for all of the great replies! The input from the chapter has been absolutely awesome! I'd like to send thanks especially to...Rose Rows, tardychick, Nathan'sRaven, nature-girlie, heather dawn, and andie07...thanks for sticking with me and encouraging me:)

_**Oh yeah  
Yeah oh yeah **_

The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes  
Now I look at my front porch and this panoramic view  
I can sit and watch the fields fill up  
With rays of glowing sun  
Or watch the moon lay on the fences  
Like that's where it was hung  
My blessings are in front of me  
It's not about the land  
I'll never beat the view  
From my front porch looking in

Jake watched as the women sauntered out of the apartment. "Dud," he returned his attention back to Nathan, "We're sorry we didn't make it to Chicago. Why didn't you tell us Haley was back in the picture?"

"It all happened so fast - literally. It has only been three months. And, at first, I wasn't sure we'd make it work."

"You love each other, of course it'll work. Besides, I heard something about a baby."

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, I just found out last night. I'm excited. It's going to work, I know that now. It was those first few weeks when I wondered. It's been great man, I'm never letting her go again."

_**There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
And the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in, yeah**_

"So wow, four kids, that's awesome. I can't believe how big Jenny and Jacob are."

"It has been 5 years Hales."

"I know Peyton, and I feel awful about not staying in touch. But you were friends with Nathan too. And I couldn't ask all of his friends to lie to him."

"Besides, we have two kids who would've eventually spilled the beans."

"I'm so sorry Peyton, really, I am."

"It's okay Haley. I understand. You were doing what you thought was best for your family."

"You always were the one who understood me. Even with the Chris situation." Haley decided to change the direction of the conversation, "So, who are the two newest members of the Jagelski clan?"

"Johnny, who's three and shy; and James, who is six months old."

"Any plans for more?"

"I want a sister," Jenny voiced from the backseat.

"We're going to see if we can't give her that sister. Plus, we wouldn't mind having one or two more."

"Yeah," Haley sighed, "we haven't talked about it much, but I'm thinking maybe four."

"Well, since number two is on the way, you've got a good start."

Haley smiled, "I guess you're right. Let's just hope that this one isn't another Nathan carbon-copy. Don't get me wrong," Haley defended her comment, "I love my husband, and my son, but I think having three of them would definitely be too much."

"I could see that. Are they really that much alike?"

"You saw him, right?"

"Yeah, he looks exactly like Nathan."

"Let's just say the similarities don't stop there."

"That's insane. I've never known a child to be so much like one of their parents."

"I think it was God's way of telling me that I'd made a big mistake leaving Nathan."

_**I've traveled here and everywhere  
Following my job  
I've seen the paintings from the air  
Brushed by the hand of God  
The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
But I can't wait to get back home  
To the one he made for me  
It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been  
Nothing takes my breath away  
Like my front porch looking in**_

That evening, Nathan was standing in front of the grill outside, making hamburgers. He watched with enjoyment as Jimmy, Jenny, and Jacob played basketball. Jake and Lucas were trying to give them pointers, but they didn't seem to care. Haley, Peyton, and Brooke were taking turns fussing over baby James, fixing food, and setting the table. And three-year-old Johnny was keeping himself entertained playing with Bandit.

"Hey handsome," Haley wrapped her arms over his shoulder and handed him a beer. "This is really nice. I wish Peyton and Jake lived closer."

"Maybe I'll buy them a house so they can."

"What!" Haley looked at him, surprised, "Would you really do that?" Then she whispered, "Do you really have that much money?"

Nathan kissed her, "If it would make you happy, I'd do anything. And baby, you'll NEVER have to worry about money. My parents are dirt poor compared to what we have."

"Can we buy a new house?"

"We can do that. But what's wrong with this one?"

"Well, nothing really. Except maybe it's a little small. We're pretty close to outgrowing its two bedrooms."

"Then it's settled, my wedding present to you will include a new house."

"Nathan…" she started, "be serious."

"Oh, I'm serious. Serious about you."

"Hey love birds!" Brooke shouted from the picnic table, "How are those burgers coming?"

"Almost done!" Nathan shouted in reply.

Haley swatted Nathan's ass as she headed back to finish helping Brooke and Peyton. She also thought about the chat they'd just had. She knew Nathan had a lot of money from basketball and endorsements, and that he wouldn't have to work, but that was it. And she had a sneaking suspicion that he was serious about buying a house for the Jagelskis.

_**There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in**_

After dinner, the adults sat around the table talking while the kids played happily in the yard.

Brooke laughed at one of Jake's jokes, "Remind me again why we don't all live in the same city?"

Everyone fell silent before Peyton answered, "We didn't go anywhere. You and Lucas moved because your uncle left you the house. And that was only after Nathan left to play basketball and nurse his wounded heart. Which was after Haley left because she thought it was the right thing to do."

Haley took a swig of her iced tea, "Well, that's in the past now. How long are you guys in town?"

"We took off two weeks," Jake replied.

"Would you guys like to stay forever?" Nathan asked.

Everyone looked at him, unsure how to respond. "Nathan…" Haley hissed.

"What's going on you two?" Lucas asked with curiosity.

"Well, Haley and I think the Jagelskis should join us here in Nashville." Nathan responded, obviously pleased. "Haley mentioned to me that she wished they lived closer. So why not."

"We can't afford to move Nathan," Peyton looked at him, expecting to see the young impulsive boy she dated in high school, but realized he was serious.

"I'll buy you a house."

There was a collective gasp, "We can't accept Nathan."

"Why not?"

"You're not a bachelor anymore Nathan," Jake started, "You have a family to support now."

"Damn it Jake. Don't you think I know that?" Nathan's voice rose as he spoke, "But you should know, as well as anyone, that I NEVER really lived as a bachelor. I didn't spend my money on booze and whores. I lived comfortably, but I also saved, horded even, hoping some day to be able to spoil my family," he stormed into the house.

Haley tried to smile, "I'm sorry," she rushed into the house after him. "Nathan," she placed her hands on his shoulders, "what happened out there?"

He turned to face her, "I don't know. What difference does it make if I want to spend my money on a house for my friends? I was serious."

"I know you were. And I think they did too, and it scared them. They weren't expecting it. Maybe, they feel like you do. They don't want to feel like they can't support their growing family, because obviously they can."

"I know that. God, I never meant to make them feel that way."

"Maybe you should come back out there, talk to Jake."

"Yeah, of course."

_**I see what beautiful is about  
When I'm looking in  
Not when I'm looking out**_

Nathan, followed closely by Haley, rejoined the silent table. "Look Jake, I'm sorry I got so mad, and I'm sorry if I stepped on any toes."

"It's alright man, no offense taken. I should apologize too, I was out of line. It's your money, and not my place to dictate that."

"So we're good?"

"We're good."

_**There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most **_

Oh, the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in  
Yeah  
Oh, there's a carrot top who can barely walk  
(From my front porch looking in)  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong, yeah  
And the most beautiful girl  
(Beautiful girl  
From my front porch looking in)  
Holding both of them  
Oh, yeah


	21. That Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 21

Crazy Little Think Called Love

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. I kinda had writer's block. I knew where I wanted to go with the story, but was unsure of how I wanted to get there. So I took time out to write my story "Whiskey Lullabye," check it our if you haven't already! Then, I had a slight problem with the song for this chapter...Chapter 22 was even all ready and waitingg (song and all) until I could get the song fro this one...but have no fear, my writer's block is gone, and I'm working on more new chapters. Just remember, it takes me a little bit longer because I write it out on paper, then type it up! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine. The song in this chapter is "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" performed by Queen.

_**This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get 'round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love**_

Haley strolled through the bridal shop with Peyton and Brooke, looking for the perfect dress. She sighed in frustration, "I'm going to be too fat for any of these dresses."

Peyton looked at her, "Move up the wedding, you still have a few months before you really start to get huge."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, "Then I won't be waddling yet either."

Peyton and Haley laughed, "You do realize it's not about you, right?" Peyton questioned.

"Well, yeah, of course, I was just making a statement."

Ideas started spinning in Haley's head, "We could get married now."

"What?" both ladies stopped in their tracks to look at their friend.

"I'm serious, why not? Peyton, you and Jake wouldn't have to make another trip. And we'd be giving people a week's notice, anyone who really wants to be here will be. We could do it next Saturday."

"Are you off your rocker woman!" Brooke exclaimed. "That would give you a week, count it - 7 days, to plan your wedding. That's just plain insanity."

Haley placed her hands on Brooke's shoulders, "Take a deep breath. Now listen to me carefully. Last time, Nathan and I were engaged and married over the course of 24 hours. Then in a matter of just a few days, you, Peyton, and Lucas threw us a HUGE reception. We've got plenty of time. Besides, I don't want anything big. Just family and close friends."

Peyton smirked, "You do realize, don't you, that every member of the Chicago Bulls team is included in that 'small' group of close friends and family."

Haley groaned, "Don't remind me," she paused, "But it's the off-season, they should be able to make it." She grabbed her phone, "I'd better call Nathan."

_**This thing (this thing) called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby) in a cradle all night  
It swings (woo-ooo), it jives (woo-woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love**_

Nathan rejoined his friends outside, shaking his head, "We're getting married on Saturday."

Lucas tilted his head, "THIS Saturday?"

"Yep. Something about getting to fat for a dress, and Jake and crew already being here, blah, blah, blah."

"I'm supposed to get on the horn and start calling people. I've already called the pastor, Saturday at 2pm. Now I'm recruiting you guys for phone calls. Haley wants close friends and family only. Jake - you've got her family. Lucas - take the old gang - Tim, Skills, Fergie, Mouth, your mom, and Keith. I'll call mom and dad, then the team. Remember, Saturday at 2. Here, in the backyard." Nathan disappeared back into the house, leaving Jake and Lucas to look at each other, bewildered.

"What just happened here?" Jake asked.

"We were just recruited and enlisted as wedding solicitors."

"They're serious about it happening on Saturday, aren't they?"

"Um, yeah," Lucas paused, "Just be glad we're invited to this one."

"Good point. Well, guess we'd better get to work."

_**There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock and roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat**_

That night, Peyton and Jake sat on the sofa in Nathan's living room, enjoying the peace and quiet. It had been a busy day of wedding planning, and they had gladly handed their oldest children off to their crazy aunt and uncle; Jenny and Jacob were having a sleepover with Jimmy. Johnny was happily sleeping in Jimmy's race car bed, here at Nathan's apartment and James was snoring in his play pen. The day had worn them out as well.

"Hey honey."

Jake looked at his beautiful wife, "Yeah."

"I've been thinking about what Nathan said yesterday."

"Which thing would that be?"

"Moving here. Missing hanging out withy Brooke, and Haley."

"But you said it yourself, we can't afford it."

"I know. But a small part of me likes thinking abut how much fun it would be, raising our kids together."

"You're serious, aren't you? About wanting to move here."

Peyton paused, "Yeah, I am."

Jake smiled, silently admitting that he liked it too, "Why don't we wait until we get home. Then we can talk about it more, examine our finances, and see if we could truly afford it."

"Thank you," she kissed him lightly.

_**I gotta be cool, relax  
Get hip, get on my tracks  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love **_

Yeah

I gotta be cool relax  
Get hip and get on my tracks  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
this thing called love, I must get 'round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah


	22. Making Memories Of Us

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 22

Making Memories of Us

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine. The song in this chapter is "Making Memories of Us" performed by Keith Urban.

_**I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm**_

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us**_

Lucas was standing in front of the bathroom mirror when he heard Nathan walk into the apartment. "Where have you been little brother?"

"I had something I needed to do."

Jake stepped out from the bedroom, "Dude, our wives are going to kill us if we're late."

"I know, I know. It took a little longer than expected," looking at his watch he grimaced. "We'll be fine. Just let me hop into the shower real quick." Nathan shoved Lucas out of the bathroom, "Sorry bro," and shut the door.

Jake exchanged a look with Lucas, "Any clue where he was?"

"None. He said something about a big surprise, but nothing else."

_**I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been**_

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us**_

Meanwhile, at the house, "How's it going in there Haley?" Peyton asked through the closed door. Haley had been shut in the bathroom for an hour, refusing to come out.

"Come on Haley," Brooke urged her sister-in-law, "the photographer's going to be here in less than an hour. You still need make-up and the all important dress."

"He can start with the guys," she mumbled through the closed door.

"Talk to us Hales. What's going on inside that head of yours?" Peyton and Brooke sighed when she finally opened the door.

Haley's eyes were red, it was obvious that she had been crying, "Am I doing the right thing?"

"What? Finally coming out of the bathroom?" Brooke asked trying to lighten the mood.

Haley displayed a small smiled which quickly disappeared, "Marrying Nathan."

"Are you kidding me?" Peyton questioned, stunned. "Of course you are. You two love each other, you have a child together, with another baby on the way."

"But a baby is no reason to get married – look at Dan and Deb."

"You are NOTHING like them Haley. Nathan proposed before he knew about the baby. He wants to be with you." Peyton paused, "Nathan was miserable without you in his life Haley. He made a promise 10 years ago, and meant every word of it. He would come spend weeks at a time with us during the off-season…saved us tons of money on daycare, by the way. He said it felt good to be around two people who shared a love so deep that nothing could tear it apart. And, from that love had created beautiful children. He was sad because he would never again get to feel that. He wasn't willing to share that love with anyone else after you. Every year it got harder, to believe but he hoped to find you again. And he promised that no matter what it took, if you ever returned to his life, he'd never lose you again."

Brooke hugged Haley, who was crying again, "You know that there is nobody else in this world you'd rather spend your life with."

"But what if we're rushing into this, again."

"Rushing into renewing your vows with the man you've been married to for more than 10 years?"

"Do you think I'm being dumb?"

Brooke exchanged a look with Peyton, "Honestly? Yes. You love him, he loves you, and equally significant in that equation, when you're with each other, you radiate happiness. But, if you're feeling doubt, then maybe you should wait. No one can tell you how to feel."

Haley smiled, "Thanks you guys. Now, we've got a wedding to get ready for."

"That's the spirit tutor-wife. Now, go wash your face and come back out here."

Before leaving the room, Haley whispered to Peyton, "Did he really baby-sit for your kids?"  
"Yep, all 4 of them."

"I love him," and she bounded back into the bathroom.

Once Haley was out of the room, Peyton whispered, "Was that hormones, or is she really having doubts?"

"99 hormones. 1 doubts, I think a small part of her thinks it's too good to be true. But I've never seen a pregnant woman with mood swings like her. Let's pray that we make it through the rest of the day without another major one." Brooke smiled, "I'm just glad Nathan's here this time, so Lucas doesn't have to take the brunt of them."

"That bad?"

"And worse."

_**We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way**_

Nathan smiled as he watched Jimmy walk proudly down the isle next to Haley. They were his family, now and forever. He couldn't believe, after five lonely years, this was really happening. He'd never been so nervous in his life, except maybe…no, not even then. Nathan rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants before taking Haley's hand as she stood in place next to him. Jimmy scurried over and took his place ext to Lucas.

Nathan had given a lot of thought

to his vows, unsure of what to say. In the end, he decided to go with what he knew best, _"I will always protect you. Always," Nathan slips the new ring onto her finger, "Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley."_

Haley tried to hold back her tears, listening to Nathan's vows. Even in their five years apart, he'd done his best to stand by those words. And she knew they'd ring true 'til the day he dies.

Before she knew it, it was her turn. "I, Haley James-Scott, take you Nathan, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, always and forever. Nathan, I've made a lot of mistakes over the years, but I find hope in the one thing I did right – marry you. Now, as we re-start our lives together and become a true family, I want you to know that I have never stopped loving you, and I will continue to love you until the day I die."

Haley spotted a tear rolling down Nathan's cheek, and lost her battle. As tears streamed down her own face she nudged

Nathan, "I'm blaming you if my make-up is ruined."

_**I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you this promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss  
Yes I am**_

After the ceremony, leaving Jimmy and the Jagelski kids under the watchful eye of their grandparents, the adults sat in Nathan's rented limo.

"Honestly Nathan," Haley began, "the reception is at the same location where we exchanged our vows. A limo is not required."

"Actually it is.

I have a surprise for you." Nathan knocked on the window separating them from their driver, "We're ready."

"Did you really have to drag us all on your romantic surprise for Haley?" Brooke grumbled.

"Who says it's romantic?" Nathan asked.

"It's a surprise for your bride on your wedding day, it had better be romantic."

"What if I just wanted to share the surprise?"

"I'd rather you share the food back at the reception."

"Brooke!" Lucas finally scolded his wife, "Be nice."

"What? I'm being nice. It's just that I'm four months pregnant and hungry." The car stopped, "Yay! We're here."

Nathan stepped out of the car first and helped Haley out behind him.

"My surprise is dirt?" Haley asked as she looked around them.

Nathan waited until all four of his friends were out of the vehicle before thumping on its rooftop. Slowly the limo pulled forward to reveal a tarp-covered sign.

"What is this Nathan?" Haley questioned with curiosity.

"Why don't you go see," Nathan responded, trying to hide his excitement.

Haley approached the sign and carefully pulled back the tarp. She gasped then read, "Future site of Tree Hill Estates." Looking at Nathan she said, "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"That we're moving?"

She nodded her head.

"It sure does."

Haley embraced Nathan in a tight hug. "But this is a LOT of land for one house."

"That's the other part of the surprise. The land is intended for three houses."

"Three?" Haley asked, confused, then it hit her, "You want…"

"Yes, Lucas and Brooke, Jake and Peyton, I'd be honored to have you live out here with Haley and I."

"Nathan…" Peyton started.

"Just think about it. We can raise our kids together; I can watch the kids while you work. I even chose a name to fit us all."

Lucas suddenly realized what his brother was asking, "Wait…"

Nathan cut him off, "I've already made a deal with the contractor for three custom-made houses. And while it's true we need more space, Haley and I don't need three houses…at least not all in the same city."

Jake looked at his friend, "You're serious, aren't you."

"As serious as my love for Haley."

Haley grinned, "He's not very serious then," she giggled as she pretended to be scared of Nathan as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We can think about it?"

"Of course."

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you baby  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us  
Mmhm ooooooooooo oh baby mmmm**_


	23. With a Little Help From My Friends

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 23

With A Little Help From My Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine. The song in this chapter is "With a Little Help From My Friends" performed by Joe Cocker.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have to apologize for the EXTREME delay of this update! I was struggling with the song for this chapter, and I still don't know if this is exactly the right song, but it fits okay, so, enjoy, hopefully I'll update again before the weekend is over...**

_**What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.**_

_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends**_

Haley laid curled up next to Nathan on Sunday morning. They'd been awake for hours, but were enjoying the quietness of the hotel room. "Do you think they'll say yes?"

"What?" Nathan asked, "Will who say yes to what?"

"You're hopeless."

"Nah, not completely. Just in love."

"Okay, I'll accept that," Haley kissed him.

"Now what were you asking?"

"If you think they'll say yes to the houses."

"Eventually."

"Are you really paying for them, 100?"

"Does that bother you?"

"God no. I love that you want to chare your money."

"It's our money now."

"My money you mean," Haley grinned.

Nathan looked at her quizzically.

"Hey mister, you're the one who didn't want the pre-nup. Now I can divorce you and take all the money," she kissed him again.

"How about I just give you all of the money, can I convince you to stay?" Nathan trailed kisses down her neck.

"I'll think about it…since you did offer to baby-sit," Haley slowly ran her hands across his back.

_**What do I do when my love is away  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day,  
(Are you sad because you're on your own?) **_

No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

Lucas sat at the breakfast table with Brooke, "So…"

She smiled, "Deep subject…"

"I know," he smiled back, "We haven't talked about Nathan's offer."

"But obviously you've been thinking about it."

"Do you mean to tell me that you haven't been?"

"No, don't be silly, of course I've been thinking about it."

"What are your thoughts?"

"I'll do it if Peyton will. That was my gut reaction. I love the idea of living next door to Peyton, and Haley. But we have a house, and moving sucks. We have enough room here for our family. It's closer to work, plus it's paid for."

"We wouldn't be paying for the new house."

"I know, and that's just weird. Is he trying to flaunt his money?"

"I have to agree about it being weird, but you know Nathan's not like that. I think he just wants to do something nice for his closest friends."

"What are your thoughts?"

"I'd love to live next door to my brother, to raise our kids together. And honestly, the chance to design our own home, not many people get to do that. And I think it would be great if Jake and Peyton move out here too. But they've got a lot more to consider."

"Maybe we should sell our house and give Nathan the money to help cover the new house."

"The money thing's a big deal to you, isn't it."

"I just don't want people to think we're free-loaders. We got this house for free, and now your super-rich brother is paying for us to design and build our dream house."

"I doubt anyone will think that, but we'll give him the money from selling the house."

"Yay! We're moving."

_**Do you need anybody  
I need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love. **_

Would you believe in a love at first sight  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time  
What do you see when you turn out the light  
I can't tell you but I know it's mine,

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

"So how long are we going to wait before accepting the offer to move here?"

"Jake!" Peyton hissed, looking towards the bedrooms, afraid Jenny or Jacob would hear them, "We can't move here."

"You're the one that wanted to, and now you're saying no?"

"You know it's not about that. We can't afford it," she paused, "Sure, no house payment, but we'd still have four kids to feed and clothe."

"They do have jobs here in Nashville."

"I know, but we have a life we like back at home. And I like my job."

"How many times have you sent in your strip from home?"

"I do it all the time."

"Exactly, you're a cartoonist well on her way to syndication. I'm sure they'd be willing to let you email your strip everyday."

"But what about you? I hear somebody else already has the high school coaching position."

"I can do something else. We wouldn't be moving right away. There's plenty of time to find something."

"What about the kids? Jenny and Jacob like their school. They might not want to move."

"Yeah right, and pass up the opportunity to live next door to Uncle Nathan? Now you're just delusional."

"We'll talk to them before we leave on Saturday."

"Okay."

_**Do you need anybody  
I just need someone to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love. **_

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
with a little help from my friends.


	24. Somewhere Out There

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 24

Somewhere Out There

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine. The song in this chapter is "Somewhere Out There" performed by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram. Then there's another song in here, "Can't Help Fallin' in Love with You," a classic by Elvis Presley.

**Author's Note:** To give you perspective, these songs have NOTHING to do with Jake and Haley hooking up as lovers…because that will NEVER happen in this story…but I really felt it fit this chapter, I hope you agree with me.

_**Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight**_

Haley sat behind the wheel of her minivan, "So Peyton didn't want to come along?"

Jake looked at her from the passenger's seat, "No. She tolerates Elvis music, but she hates any other Elvis talk. I appreciate you doing this with me."

"Are you kidding? Elvis is GOD! I love coming up here." Looking sideways at her friend she asked, "So, any decision yet?"

"We're weighing our options, but it's looking like we're going to move."

"That's great Jake! I've missed talking to you, just as much as Peyton."

"The last time we really talked was right before you told Nathan you were leaving. And if I'm not mistaken, you ignored my advice."

"I know, and that was a mistake. But even then, I respected your opinion, because you always have this amazing ability to make me look at the situation from a different angle."

_**Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there**_

"Are you happy this time Haley?" Jake asked after a few moments of silence.

"I was happy last time too."

"Were you really?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with the only person who was willing to go to Graceland with you Mr. Jagelski?"

"No, it was just an observation."

"Please, elaborate," Haley pushed with curiosity.

"It's just that the Haley James-Scott I've seen the last few weeks isn't the same Haley James-Scott I knew five years ago." Jake watched her out of the corner of his eye. He interpreted her silence as an okay to continue.

"Five years ago, I guess it's closer to six years, but anyway, that girl was happily married to the man of her dreams, and had been for five years. But I saw something that most people either didn't see or chose to ignore. There was a level of sadness tucked away under that happy exterior. After our conversation, I began to wonder. I never shared my concerns with anyone, but I had a feeling there was something more. And it always baffled me that tow of the most caring, loving people I knew remained childless through five years of marriage. But I never figured out what you were hiding."

Haley sighed, this was what she had missed, "I was scared. Time and time again Nathan turned down career opportunities because of me and our relationship. I was afraid that he'd live to regret his choices and hate me for it."

"So, you really left because you wanted Nathan to play basketball?"

"He's so talented. I couldn't let him throw that away. But I was the one that ended up with regrets."

"Because of Jimmy?"

"Even before I knew I was pregnant. I missed him do much, but I didn't know how to go back."

"Do you think that if you'd had Jimmy a year or two earlier things would be different?"

"Of course," Haley pause a minute before continuing, "but that never would have happened."

"Did you not want kids?" Jake asked surprised.

"No, nothing like that. We talked about kids all the time. And I finally convinced Nathan that we should wait until after college."

"Why wait?"

"You have to promise that what I'm about to tell you never leaves this car."

"Of course," Jake reassured her, "You can tell me anything."

"Dan threatened me,"

"He what! Does Nathan know?"

"No, that was part of the threat, that I could NEVER tell Nathan, or Lucas, about our conversations. He said that Nathan's life would be ruined if we were to have any kids at that point in our lives. And that if I allowed myself to get pregnant, he'd make sure that the rest of my waking days would be hell."

"What an asshole."

"Yeah, you're telling me. I was so jealous of you and Peyton. With Jenny and then baby Jacob. Sure, things were difficult at times, but your home was so full of love."

"So you didn't go to Nathan with your pregnancy because of Dan? God, he's the one who ruined his son's life."

"Dan was part of it, but it was also something Nathan had said. He was afraid of being a parent while in the NBA. He didn't want to be like his mom, traveling all the time."

"He would've made it work, had he known."

"I know that, and you know that, but I don't know that he would've known that. Because he did exactly what I knew he'd do if I came back, he quit basketball. I didn't want that for him either. So, instead, I told Jimmy everyday that his daddy loved him."

Jake let the conversation stop at that. He knew that Haley made some good arguments. He'd been there with Nathan through the years, and was witness to his breakdowns more than once. Talking about wanting a family, and quitting the NBA and finding Haley, begging her to take him back. But, not much of that matters anymore because they're together now and happy.

_**And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star**_

After hours of wandering around Graceland, Haley understood completely why Peyton didn't come along. She also silently cursed her friend for not giving her a heads up. But she had to admit she'd had a great time. Jake was a never-ending fountain of Elvis impersonations and tidbits of scarcely known information.

They sat in a small bar, just off the premises, eating dinner before heading back. The crowd of people surrounding them and the fact that he had to yell to talk to her didn't seem to phase Jake and his stories though. He was telling her something about Elvis's twin brother when suddenly they heard it.

Haley looked at Jake who said, "That's NOT Elvis singing."

They'd been listening to Elvis music all day, and being a small Elvis fan herself, Haley knew Jake was right. in fact, whoever was singing really sucked.

They both looked towards the front of the bar where a small stage was set up, "Karaoke," they groaned in unison.

"You know," Jake began, "There's a reason karaoke is only done in dark bars, because you'd have to be pretty drunk to willingly listen to this crap."

Haley shook her head in agreement. Then she had an idea, "Hey, do you still sing?"

"What?"

"You once sang at the café. Do you still do that?"

"My kids and Peyton are the only ones who hear me."

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly, you were good."

"I'm okay I guess," Jake paused, "Wait…"

She nodded her head towards the stage, "How 'bout we show them how it's done."

"You mean actually get up there and sing? No way James."

"Oh yeah. We'll pick an Elvis song, of course, to turn into a duet. That way, if we do suck, at least we can suck together."

"Can't Help Falling In Love," Jake blurted before he realized what he'd done.

"Perfect," Haley agreed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up front.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jake mumbled as they stood by the stage waiting. After Haley told the DJ their selection, Jake whispered, "We could sneak out the back. We don't have to do this."

"Yes we do," she smiled, "It's our turn now."

The DJ announced them, "Now for something a little different. We have a duet. Ladies and gentlemen, Jake and Haley singing, _Can't Help Falling In Love_."

Jake knew this song by hear, he didn't need the words scrolling across the screen in front of him, "_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."_

Haley picked up the next part, "_Shall I stay, would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you."_

Their voices blended perfectly as Jake cut back in, "_Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be."_

Haley grinned at Jake, "T_ake my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you."_

Jake took her hand, adding to the performance, "_Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes,  
some things are meant to be."_

Together Jake and Haley finished of the song, their voices sounding as if they were meant to be together, "T_ake my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you._ _For I can't help falling in love with you."_

Haley smiled at him as they walked off the stage, applause thundering around them, "You were great," she told him.

"I had a great partner," but Jake knew she was right.

The bar's owner approached them, "That was amazing. Never, in all the years we've had karaoke, have I seen a performance like that. Do you perform together often?"

"Actually, that was a first," Haley told him.

"I never would have guessed. You must at least be a couple then, with chemistry like that."

Jake laughed, "Actually, no. We're both married, to other people. We're just old friends."

"Sorry to hear that, you'd make a great team," he walked away shaking his head.

Jake and Haley paid their bill and quietly slipped out the back.

_**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**_

It was Jake who broke the lengthy silence first, "I'm sorry I laughed when h e asked if we were a couple. You're a wonderful person, but, well, it's just that…"

"Peyton's the only one for you. I know. Sure," Haley shrugged her shoulders, "you're hot and all, and you have all those high school girls and their teachers who want to jump your bones," she snickered at Jake's face, "but I have my own hunk, who just happens to be a celebrity." She playfully hit Jake, "Don't worry about it, I wasn't offended. Peyton's lucky to have you."

"Thanks for bringing me here today Haley. It was just as awesome as I imagined."

"No problem. That's what friends do." With that, the car fell silent once again.

_**Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true**_

It was Haley who broke the silence this time, "You know, that guy made a good point."

"What about us being a couple?" Jake grinned.

"No you doofus. About us making a great team. You have an awesome talent. You should put it to use."

"Are you trying to be my Chris Keller? First you compliment my music, convincing me I could be more. Then you try to seduce me. And when that doesn't quite work, convince me to pursue my dream, laving my spouse behind?" He saw a small tear roll down her face and knew he'd hit a nerve. "I'm sorry Haley, I shouldn't have said that. I went too far, I know you'd never do that to me, or to Nathan, or Peyton, or even to yourself. I'm sorry."

"You're right, I wouldn't. Not all of it anyway. Part of what's preventing the move is your lack of a job, right. I have a meeting next week about ideas for the next album. I'll be going into the studio sometime this fall, after the baby's born. Your house could be done by then, in time for the kids to start school. Just think about it."

_**And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star **_

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true


	25. You're The Inspiration

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 25

You're The Inspiration

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine. The song in this chapter is "You're the Inspiration" performed by Chicago.

_**You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love that lasts forever  
And I want you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time**_

_**You should know, everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind, in my heart  
In my soul**_

Nathan looked up from his position on the couch when Haley walked in the door. He stood and greeted her with a hug and a soft kiss. "How was your day?"

"Fun. Peyton was right, Jake's a HUGE Elvis fan."

"Did he drive you nuts?"

"Almost. I think having a five-year-old obsessed with one movie his whole life helped," Haley laughed thinking about Jimmy's unwavering obsession with _Finding Nemo_.

"What did you do besides tour the house?"

"All kinds of things. Including eating dinner at a karaoke bar."

"That had to of been torture," Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, it was. But there was a this one, really awesome duet."

"Really? What did they sing?"

"Jake and Haley sang, _Can't Help Falling In Love_."

"I love that song," Nathan paused, "Wait, did you say Jake and Haley?" You two sang together? Jagelski sings?"

"Hell yeah!" Haley replied with excitement, "We were awesome! I was thinking about the fact that I was a much better singer…"

"Well, you do have a record deal," Nathan interrupted.

"I know that," she wrinkled her nose at him, "But then I remembered Jake singing at the café. I drug him up there so that we could be fools together," Haley was grinning from ear to ear. "But they loved us. The owner thought it was something we did often."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah, but it was more than that. I think I may have found the solution to bringing the Jagelskis to town."

"What's that?"

"I invited Jake to my brainstorming session at the studio next week. I'd like to become a duet team. Like Simon and Garfunkle."

Nathan smirked, "You realize they were both guys, right?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean. We could be the next Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers or Loretta Lynn and Conway Twitty."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes. The ball's in Jake's court now. And if he decides to go for it, we'll hopefully pitch the idea successfully to the company."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No, Jake and Peyton need to make this decision without any extra help."

_**Baby, you're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin',  
No one needs you more than I need you**_

_**And I know (and I know),  
yes I know that it's plain to see  
We're so in love when we're together  
Now I know (now I know)  
that I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time**_

Jake climbed the apartment stairs, glad they'd be returning home in a few short days. While he wasn't complaining, living with five other people in a two-bedroom apartment was not what he'd call comfortable.

Jenny approached her dad as Jake entered the apartment, "So, is Elvis still dead?"

Jake eyed a laughing Peyton in the background, "Yes baby, he's still dead." He hugged his daughter before looking at the clock and asking, "Why are you still up?"

"Because mommy said since its vacation I could wait for you."

"Thanks baby," he kissed her forehead, "Off to bed now."

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too." Jake looked at Peyton after Jenny had retreated to the bedroom, "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure exactly. But I think she was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"That you'd never come back."

"What! Why would she think that?"

"Sadly enough, because you were gone, all day, with Haley."

"But she likes Haley."

"Yes, but she also remembers that Haley left. She was the same age Jimmy is now, and all she remembers is that Aunt Haley played with her all the time, then left without saying goodbye."

"I'd forgotten how sad that made her," Jake's smile went straight for a moment. "Sounds like I'll have to talk to both of my ladies before making any decisions about this job lead I have."

"What!" Peyton exclaimed, "Really? Wait, is had not be Elvis related."

Jake laughed, "No, but it is Elvis inspired."

"God help us all." Peyton gripped the arms of the chair, "Go ahead, lay it on me."

"Haley asked me to be her music partner. She was to pitch album ideas next week, and wants it to be a duet album."

"With you being the other part of that duet?"

"Yeah, and I want to do this."

"I've always said you were a talented musician."

"So you'd be okay with is?"

"Heck yeah. Then we'd have to move here," she smiled, "But I have to ask. How'd this come to be?"

"That's where Elvis comes in. we had dinner at a karaoke bar, and Haley remembered me singing at the café."

"That was when I first realized I wanted you to be a part of my life."

Jake smiled, "It was a big night for our whole family," he squeezed her hand, "Anyway, she drug me up to the stage so we could 'show them how it's done' and we got a standing ovation. The bar's owner thought we did that sort of thing all the time. On the way home, Haley told me her idea."

"You should do it."

"Really? You think so? Think Jenny will be okay, me working with Haley?"

"If you talk to her about it, yeah."

_**You should know (yes you need to know),  
everywhere I go  
Always on my mind, in my heart  
In my soul**_

_**You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin',  
No one needs you more than I need you  
(no one needs you more than I)**_

_**Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin',  
No one needs you more than I need you  
(no one needs you more)**_

_**You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration**_


	26. Like We Never Had a Broken Heart

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 26

Like We Never Had a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine. The song in this chapter is "Like We Never Had a Broken Heart" performed by Trisha Yearwood.

**_Don't be afraid to hold me tight  
You know I won't break in two  
What we're doing here tonight   
Sure beats what we're going through_**

**_We both loved and lost before  
You know the sadness it can bring  
Tonight let's close the door  
And hold onto the nearest thing _**

Jake sat on the airplane with Jenny, "So what did mommy have to say?" Peyton had called their daughter just moments before they boarded.

"She just wanted to remind me to be good for Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan."

"You're okay with this, right?" Jake looked at Jenny. She'd been super clingy since his trip to Graceland. And, while most would say she's a spoiled brat, Jake had decided to bring her along, only after she'd cried crocodile tears, begging him not to go. He'd told her that he might work with Aunt Haley and she'd flat out told him no. That had resulted in and argument and ultimately her joining him.

There had been a brief period during it all when he'd decided Jenny was right. It then resulted in a call to Haley saying he'd changed his mind. _"I can't do this Haley."_

"_What? Why not? I thought Peyton was excited too."_

"_It's Jenny."_

"_She doesn't want to move?"_

"_No, she'd be okay with that. She doesn't want me to work with you."_

"_Really? What's up with that?"_

"_I found out last week when I got home from Graceland that Jenny thought I'd left hear and would never come back."_

"_But you'd never do that. You love your family."_

"_I know, but so did you. Jenny never understood why you left, but it made her sad. And now, I guess she's afraid you'll do it again, or because I'm working with you, I'd be the one to leave."_

"_I'm so sorry Jake. But you can't turn this down. I'll talk to Jenny, try to reason with her."_

"_It's worth a try."_

**_Let's keep hangin' on  
So we won't fall apart   
Let's make love tonight  
Like we never had a broken heart_**

**_Don't be afraid to close your eyes  
Pretend I'm someone that you love  
And I won't have to tell you lies  
'Cause it's not you I'm thinkin' of_**

Haley stood with Nathan and Jimmy waiting for Jake and Jenny to step off the plane. Jimmy spotted them first, "Jenny!" he ran towards his new friend. During their short visit, Jimmy had grown quite fond of the eldest Jagelski.

Nathan greeted Jake, "How was your flight?"

"Fine. There was a crying baby half of the flight, but eventually he was silenced."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "It was SO annoying."

Haley chuckled, "Well, you're in luck, there's no crying baby at our house."

Jenny looked at Haley's tummy then leaned over and whispered to Jimmy, "But there will be."

_**Let's keep hangin' on  
So we won't fall apart  
Let's make love tonight  
Like we never had a broken heart**_

**_Tonight we'll just pretend  
We've been in love right from the start  
Let's make love again   
Like we never had a broken heart_**

At the house, Nathan drug Jake into the den to show him the plans for the property. Haley looked at Jimmy, "Why don't you go watch Nemo while Jenny helps me with dinner."

"Okay."

Jenny glared at Haley, "What if I don't want to help with dinner?"

"I thought we could have a little girl talk."

"I guess that would be okay," and she followed Haley into the kitchen.

"So, are you excited about maybe moving here?

Jenny's eyes lit up, "Yeah! Mom and daddy say we'll live next door to you and Uncle Nathan."

"You love Nathan a lot, don't you."

"Yep! He'd the best uncle. He came to visit all the time. And he told me secrets."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"Mostly how sad he was," she looked Haley in the eye briefly then looked away, "and how he hoped he'd have a pretty little girl like me." She leaned in and whispered, "I'm his favorite. I told him I would be his little girl."

"That's really sweet Jenny," Haley had once asked Nathan about Jenny being his favorite of the Jagelski kids. He'd said it was because he could remember the two of them watching Jenny and smile. And that Jenny too had taken Haley's disappearance hard. "Nathan and your mom say you were pretty sad when I moved away."

Jenny looked at here again, "You didn't even say good-bye," she cried. "I loved playing with you and Uncle Nathan. And he didn't want to play for a long time. I missed him too."

"I am sorry for that Jenny, I really am. I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I know that I wasn't."

"Are you going to do it again? I overheard mommy and daddy saying you'd left because you wanted to sing when you were in high school."

Haley silently wondered if they too feared she'd leave again. "I did. But that was wrong too." She smiled, "Is that why you were afraid of your dad doing this?"

Jenny whispered, "Yes."

Haley hugged the young girl, "Oh honey, your daddy will NEVER, ever, leave you. He may have to travel a little bit for work but he will ALWAYS come home."

"Are you sure?"

100. He loves you and your brothers and your mom so much. He can't imagine life without you in it," Haley whispered, "I promise you that I am never leaving again, and I promise to make sure your daddy never leaves either. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So, are you going to let your daddy sing with me?"

Jenny pretended to think about it, "I suppose so," she smiled and hugged Haley.

**_Oh, let's make love again  
Like we never had a broken heart_**

_**Don't be afraid to close your eyes**_


	27. The Time Has Come

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 27

The Time Has Come

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to.

**Author's Note**: I've decided to make a change to my format here. I'm having a lot of difficulty coming up with songs to fit my chapters…so, I'm eliminating that part of the stories…besides a lot of people have admitted that they don't read the lyrics anymore, so why waste my time, right? And it should help me get out chapters faster. They will all still have titles, but generally they won't coincide with a song. There may still the occasional song here or there that fits, so I'll add it, but don't expect it. Anyway, enjoy the story! And please, still review! Please!

Jake sat nervously next to Haley as they waited for their appointment. He knew they were ready and well prepared, but he was still nervous. This would be a big change for his family. He'd spent the evening before practicing with Haley. Together there were going to again sing, "Can't Help Falling in Love." But they'd also prepared a song, "I'm Moving On," for him to sing solo, just in case. They'd also brought along their guitars, because a capella was just too darn difficult, especially when he was already so darn nervous.

Haley looked over at Jake and smiled. She knew he was nervous beyond belief, while she was as calm as could be. She had a good feeling about today. But at the same time, she didn't have to prove herself to them either, she was already in.

The secretary looked over at the duo, "Ms. Scott, Mrs. McFadden will see you now."

"Excuse me," Haley looked over at Ms. Jones, "Our meeting was to be with Mr. Devel," she didn't even know who Mrs. McFadden was.

"Yes, I'm sorry, there has been a sudden change in company ownership, nobody saw it coming," Ms. Jones looked away momentarily. "All of the other artists have had their meeting rescheduled, but Mrs. McFadden was adamant about keeping your meeting."

Haley looked at Jake and smiled, hoping her sudden nervousness didn't show. She silently prayed that the meeting was kept because this new owner was excited about her music and not because she was going to be canned.

Jake followed Haley as she stood and walked towards the close door. He opened the door for her, they slipped inside, and he pulled the door closed behind them. Jake looked at the woman behind the desk, she looked friendly enough.

Erica McFadden stood up and stepped out from behind her desk. "Haley Scott, this is an honor. And Jake Jagelski, what a wonderful surprise. It's been too long."

Haley looked at Jake, question in her eyes. Then it hit her, "Ohmigod! Erica Marsh? What are you doing here?"

"Mouth bought this company for me. We'd been looking into something music related, and when I heard your CD I told him THIS was the company I wanted. Sorry we couldn't make the wedding, we were in London on business. Congratulations though, and it looks like further congratulations are in order."

Haley looked down at her stomach which had begun to protrude slightly, "Yes, thank you."

Erica turned to Jake, "It's a surprise to see you here today."

"Yes," Haley began, "I want to change my act from being solo to a male-female duet group."

"Like the _Carpenters_!" Erica gushed, "I loved their music growing up." Erica smiled at her clients, "Have you sung together before?"

"Not professionally," Haley replied, "but we have something prepared to share." She looked at Jake and nodded her head.

They played the opening notes on the guitar and Jake began, "_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."_

Haley picked up the next part, "_Shall I stay, would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you."_

Their voices blended perfectly as Jake cut back in, "_Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be."_

Haley grinned at Jake, "T_ake my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you."_

Jake took her hand, adding to the performance, "_Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes,  
some things are meant to be."_

Together Jake and Haley finished of the song, their voices sounding as if they were meant to be together, "T_ake my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you._ _For I can't help falling in love with you."_

When they'd finished, Erica broke into applause. "You guys were awesome! I'd be a fool to not sign Jake on as your partner. I've read over your contract Haley, and I know that you are contracted for five CDs on top of the one just release, unless sales are not sufficient to continue. Based on your current CD and what I just heard here, I don't think that will be an issue. But I have to ask how you want this to be handled. We can keep you contract, as is, and write up a new one for you and Mr. Jagelski with the clause that for every CD you put out as a team, one will be subtracted from your obligation. That way, should you decide to go your separate ways, neither of you would get burned. We would sign Jake here to the same five CD contract with the one connecting the two of you being a CD to CD decision. Or, we can flat out add him to your contract, stating that all of your CDs will be done as a duet."

Haley looked at Jake, "You make the decision, I'm ready to never be a solo act again, so it does not matter to me."

Jake looked from Haley to Erica, "Can I think about this?"

"Of course," Erica replied, "Let me give you a pre-tax figure here. It will be the same, either way you decide to go."

Jake's mouth dropped when he saw the figured, 'This can't be real,' he thought, but he knew it was.

Haley stood to shake Erica's hand, "Thank you so much, we'll be in touch." She turned to walk out the door, then turned back, "Why don't you bring your family by the house for dinner, Nathan can BBQ."

"The kids are in LA with Mouth and I'm heading out tonight, can we take a rain check?"

"Of course," Haley smiled.

Erica handed them each a business card, "Call me if you need anything at all."

As Haley and Jake drove back to the Scott's, they were both beaming.

"I'm so excited that you guys are going to be moving here."

"I am too. And with money like this, we can pay for the house ourselves."

Haley glanced at Jake, "You know Nathan won't let you, right? he's being bull-headed about this. He won't take anymore than what you sell your house for, and he doesn't even want to take that."

"I know, but it just doesn't feel right."

"Don't let it get to you. Nathan just wants to share his happiness. Put the money into college funds for the kids."

"Okay," Jake finally agreed.

Jake called Peyton that night after he knew the boys would be in bed, "Hey baby."

"I've been waiting all day for your call. How'd it go?"

"Well, the company just changed owners - Haley had no idea, so we were nervous. We were the only appointment not postponed until the new owners got settled in."

"Oh baby…" Peyton started.

"But Mrs. McFadden loved us."

"So you got the job?" Peyton paused, "Wait, McFadden, any relation to Mouth?"

"Did you know he married Erica Marsh?"

"Isn't she the girl Brooke beat for student body president junior year?"

"One in the same. And she's who we met with today. She asked Mouth to buy the company just because she wanted to work with Haley."

"That's crazy. Do they live in town?"

"No. she was flying back to LA tonight."

"Sounds like Nathan and Haley aren't the only Tree Hill grads making lots of money."

"We'll soon be joining them Pey."

"Oh really?" she listened as Jake told her the figures, "That's unbelievable Jake! We get to move and we can pay for the new house."

"Nathan won't let us. He finally agreed to take whatever we get from selling our house, but nothing more. He said to put the money into college funds if we're that worried about it."

"We can do that too. This is so great Jake. How's Jenny taking it all?"

"She's excited. Haley talked to her last night and they made some kind of pact. Now all she can talk about is moving out here. Nathan's going to have the contractor call you to set up a time to get together about the house."

"I've been looking at house plans, and picked out a few nice ones."

"Make a list of everything you want, including a bedroom for each kid."

"But what if we have more kids?"

Jake sighed, they'd talked about more kids, but they'd never been able to afford it before, "Decide how many more you want, and plan accordingly. I'll be fine with whatever you decide."

Peyton smiled, "When are you coming home?"

"The day after tomorrow. Jenny, Jimmy, and Nathan have plans tomorrow."

"To do what?"

"I don't know. It's some big secret."

"Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Pey. Kiss the boys for me." Jake hung up the phone and walked past Jimmy's room where he could hear his daughter whispering to her new friend.


	28. Ready for a surprise?

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I want to apologize for the extreme lack of updates here! I know it's been way too long! But, after my computer crashed, I lost my motivation. But, I've got a chapter done, and I have high hopes for finishing this story in the next few months. Enjoy, and please review…believe it or not, but they totally motivate my writing!

* * *

Haley was standing by the door waiting for Jake to pull up the car when the phone rang. She debated whether to answer or not, since they were on their way to meet Brooke and Lucas. Since Nathan had taken their children to do something special, Jake had called Lucas to go play basketball and Haley was going to lunch with Brooke. The ringing stopped and Haley heard the machine click on and Brooke's voice filled the room, "Tutor mom, you'd better be on your way over here. I'm starving."

Haley laughed, Brooke always did have a way with words. She peeked out the window and saw Jake pull up. She dashed out to the car and smiled at him, "Princess Brooke is impatient. She just called and said we'd better be on our way."

Jake couldn't help but laugh along, "She's a killer. Lucas is a brave man."

"Lucas is a man in love."

* * *

"So, tutor-wife, is it a go?"

"What?"

"The Jagelski's moving here of course."

"You bet it is."

"When?"

Haley looked at her, "What, am I not friend enough?"

"No, that's not it at all. You're great Haley. It's just that I've missed being near Peyton. And it's not just that. Everything is finally falling into place."

Haley tilted her head, "Oh, how so?"

"I'm beginning to think everything happens for a reason. Like you and Nathan. You were supposed to marry young and then split up. And now, get back together."

"Brooke…"

"No, seriously. If you had stayed together you'd probably still be living in Tree Hill and have a wonderful life. But Nathan wouldn't have done the NBA thing. Peyton and Jake would still be in Tree Hill, and Uncle Lou still would've died and Luke and I would still be here, alone. Bout you found us. And now Nathan's found you, and the two of you have brought the group back together, bringing Jake and Peyton to town. Maybe subconsciously that's what kept us from having a baby until now. We knew this would happen and we wanted to wait."

"Wow," that was all Haley could muster.

Brooke's serious demure quickly disappeared when she remembered she had pictures to share. "We had a doctor's appointment this morning." She shoved sonogram pictures at Haley, "Lucas is hoping it's a boy. He says having a boy is more economical for our family." Brooke scrunched up her brow, "Whatever that means."

Haley couldn't help but find the humor in that statement, "He probably just means a boy will be less likely to become a shopaholic like his dear wife."

"Oh, yeah, you're probably right. But once the Jagelskis get here, the girls will be SERIOUSLY outnumbered. We need more estrogen in our little community."

"You're too funny Tigger," Haley said laughing.

"Please tell me you aren't hoping for another boy," Brooke groaned.

"I don't care much. I'm just happy with the knowledge that I finally have the family I've always wanted," Haley paused, "Okay, that's not the whole truth. I AM hoping for a boy."

"You're kidding me. What mother doesn't want a little girl to spoil?"

"One who's afraid."

"What's there to be afraid of Haley? You've been wonderful with Jimmy."

Haley shook her head, "I'm probably just being dumb. But it's Nathan. He is so excited for the baby. I'm afraid he'll smother the kid, and neglect Jimmy. This will be his first BABY. But, maybe if it's a boy he won't be as intense, since we already have tons of boy stuff."

Brooke tried her darnedest not to laugh, but it was hard. She knew how anxious Nathan was ant that what Haley said held a small ounce of truth, but Brooke also knew something else, "Don't worry Haley, he'll still shower Jimmy with love. He won't be shoved aside like some un-wanted stepchild."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley knew her sister-in-law was right.

"Anytime. Now, what can I do to change your mind about a boy? I mean, do you really want three Nathan's running around? Oh! I know, we'll go look at baby clothes!"

Haley chuckled, "Sounds like fun. But not all little boys are clones of their daddies. If they were, I'm guessing that neither of us would be married to a Scott."

"Thank god for miracles," Brooke smiled and took Haley's hand, dragging her out of the food court and to the nearest department store.

* * *

Nathan smiled and waved at Jimmy and Jenny as they rode the carousel in the mall. They'd spent the day searching for gifts for Jake and Haley to celebrate their new record deal. Jimmy had wanted to get Haley a new keyboard, but Nathan knew she still used the one he'd bought her when she returned from touring with "The Wreckers," and didn't want to replace it. He'd suggested something smaller.

He smiled at the memory of Jimmy stopping in front of the small bracelet shop in the center of the mall, "That daddy," he'd said. Nathan's hadn't realized they still did the personalized link bracelets. But he knew Jimmy had made a great choice. After much thought and looking, they'd decided on a silver starter set with the addition of a musical note, Jimmy's birthstone, a gift certificate to get one with the new baby's birthstone, Nemo (Because Jimmy's convinced it's HER favorite movie too), an "S" (for obvious reasons), and of course, a basketball. They knew she'd love it.

Jenny had picked out an equally fitting gift for her father. At the third music store they visited, she found custom-made guitar straps. She picked out a blue one, with white writing, "'cause those are Ravens colors," she'd proudly stated. 'Daddy' was embroidered across the center. She also wanted to get pins with her and her brother's pictures made to put on the strap.

Nathan waved at the kids again, glad that they'd decided to spend this time together. The two children, despite their extreme difference in age, were becoming great friends. He knew that would make the move easier for Jenny, and hopefully her brothers too.

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone. Realizing it was his phone he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open, "Hello."

"Nathan, thank god."

"Brooke? What's wrong?"

"It's Haley. Where are you?"

"At the mall, watching Jimmy and Jenny ride the carousel."

"Get your ass to the west entrance now."

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he motioned for the attendant to stop the ride.

"She's been hit by a car. Ambulance is on the way."

"We'll get there as quick as we can." Nathan grabbed both children from the ride.

"What's going on Uncle Nathan?"

"Yeah daddy. Why'd we have to stop?"

"Mommy and Aunt Brooke want to see us right away and they're on the other side of the mall."

"But daddy, they'll see our presents."

"Don't worry buddy. How 'bout I put mommy's bracelet in my pocket."

"But what about Jenny's present?"

"Her daddy isn't here, so it's okay."

"Uncle Nathan, you're walking too fast," Jenny complained.

He scooped both kids into his arms and ran the rest of the way. They arrived just in time to hear Brooke pleading with the paramedics.

"Please, wait. Her husband is here in the mall. He's on his way now."

"I'm here Brooke."

"Thank god Nathan. They said she's going to be okay."

"You take the kids and meet us at the hospital."

"Daddy? Where's mommy? You said she was with Aunt Brooke."

Jenny looked at him, "I think Aunt Haley is in the ambulance."

"Daddy? Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke looked down at a very worried Jimmy, "Your mommy fell, and the ambulance men just want to keep her and the baby safe."

"Oh, okay."

Nathan looked at Brooke and mouthed, 'Thank you.' He looked at Jimmy, "You bee good for Aunt Brooke, okay. I'll see you soon."


	29. Time Moves On

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I realized as I was writing this that I had the timeline TOTALLY off. In relation to when Brooke and Haley are due and when the Jagelski family will move. So, I'm fixing that in these next few chapters. Please bear with me! And enjoy the update!

* * *

Nathan stood in the doorway, "What are you doing?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Haley looked at him, "Running water for a bath."

"You should've called me. I could've done that for you."

"Nathan, I am fully capable of running bath water. I'm not getting my cast wet."

"But the doctor said you should rest."

Haley rolled her eyes as she tested the water and slipped off her robe, "A bath is relaxing. Besides, I was going to call you when I was ready to have my hair washed."

Nathan raised an eyebrow as he watched her undress, "Oh yeah? Can I help you wash up too?"

She chuckled, "Down boy. You go watch Jimmy and I'll call you in a little while."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Nathan walked out of the room, thankful that Haley sustained nothing more thank a broken wrist and a few bruises in her accident a week before. And their baby was fine. After an overnight stay at the hospital, the doctor sent them home with directions of bed rest for two weeks. Haley had accepted help in the beginning, but now she was just getting restless. Now he just prayed he can find things for her to do.

* * *

Haley was sitting in bed, mindlessly flipping through some dumb 'entertainment' magazine. She didn't want to read anymore about the custody battle between Brad and Angelina. Though, she'd always known it wouldn't last. She huffed and threw the magazine aside just as Nathan entered the room.

"Thank God you're here. Please let me do something, I'll be careful, I promise."

Nathan smiled, "You're in luck. I come bearing gifts."

"Please, no more magazines," Haley groaned.

He chuckled, "Nope, no magazines."

Haley's eyes lit up, "What is it?" she eyed the bag in his hands.

Nathan pulled a stack of magazines out of the bag he was carrying.

"Naaaaathan," Haley whined, "You said no magazines."

"Okay, so I lied. But I think you'll like these," and places them on her lap.

"Are these what I think they are?"

"If you think they're house plans, then yes. I even bought you," he dug in the bag, "these." He pulled out page tabs. "So that you can flag the ones you like."

Eyeing her questioning glance he continued, "Any one you like. Then, if you want to, I've got software for the laptop and you can combine features you like to design something totally ours."

"Thank you Nathan."

"Anything for you."

Haley began to flip through the first one, "I'm never going to be able to choose."

"You just flag your heart out, and then we'll narrow it down together. There's no hurry. Jake and Peyton's house is first, then ours, then Brooke and Lucas'."

"Has anyone told you what a wonderful person you are?"

"Not today."

"You, Nathan Scott, are the most wonderful man in the world, and I'm glad you're all mine." Haley smiled, "Now go do something, I have work to do."

Nathan planted a kiss on her forehead and left the room smiling. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Peyton smiled at Jake as he walked in the backdoor with groceries. She stood and greeted him with a kiss, "Nathan called."

"How's Haley?"

"Good. Going crazy. He gave her house plans to look at."

"And our house plan?"

"Everything was approved and we're guaranteed to be in for Christmas."

"I'm going to miss you."

"And me you. But we decided this was best. Jenny and Jacob will be better off if they start off fresh at the beginning of the school year, instead of struggling after the holidays."

"I know, I know, but I wish we weren't leaving tomorrow."

"I wish we were all going together, but not all wishes come true. Besides, since all three kids will be at school, you and Haley will be able to get a jump start on the album."

"And Nathan's sure it's fine we use his apartment.?"

"You know he is. It's just sitting empty otherwise."

"God, I can't believe we're moving."

"Neither can I, neither can I."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now, I know this wasn't my greatest update, but it was all necessary stuff. The next chapter will have the kids starting school. 


	30. Even the best of things Must end

Find Our Way Back

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, as much as I'd like to. And none of these songs are mine.

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a LONG time since I updated, and I apologize. I had major writer's block as far as many of my stories go. And I decided to take a new spin on this chapter. And, this is the last chapter. I decided how I wanted to end it. And decided that the end of the last chapter was actually a good transition point, so I hope you like it, and I've enjoyed writing it. There will be one final post, which will be a list of the songs used and their performers. Thanks for reading, and as always, please leave your feedback!

Haley and Nathan, Brooke and Lucas, and Peyton and Jake sat around the picnic table celebrating the success of "Let's Talk About Time," the first album of the new duet group, Jagelski Scott. No one could believe how well received the album had been. With its first two singles hitting number one on the charts, it was more than either artist had ever hoped for. Haley and Jake had decided not to tour with this album, wanting to spend time at home.

"Can you believe how much has changed in the last two years?" Brooke asked as she watched Jenny play with her daughter Lucy.

Lucy, who'd turned one along side her cousin Ben the week before was everything her parents had hoped for and more. Brooke and Lucas decided to name her after the man who'd unknowingly helped bring their family back together.

"I know," Haley chuckled watching Lucy topple over in an attempt to catch a butterfly. "I was still hiding and hadn't even released my first single yet. And now I'm no longer a solo act, at home or at work. I am surrounded everyday by my beautiful family, amazing husband, and the best friends a girl can ask for. And I am constantly reminded just how lucky I am, and how grateful I am for second chances," she looped her arm through Nathan's as she smiled and leaned against him.

Just then Jimmy came walking up to the group, carefully pulling his brother in his favorite red wagon. He scrunched up his nose, "Ben's stinky."

Nathan laughed and looked at Haley who shook her head, "Nope. It's your turn."

He groaned as he swept up his son in one swift movement. Ben giggled and slobbered on his daddy.

"He's pretty great with Ben, isn't he," Peyton observed.

"Yeah, but we all knew he would be. It makes me feel guilty sometimes, knowing what I kept from him."

"Don't do that to yourself Haley," Lucas stood and hugged her, "He's past that. You need to get past it too."

"I am most days."

Brooke clapped her hands together and stood up, "Okay, this is getting FAR to serious. We're supposed to be celebrating." Grabbing the champagne, she began pouring.

"None for me, thanks."

"P. Sawyer, turning down a drink? Since when?"

Peyton shrugged, "I just don't feel like it, that's all."

"She's right babe," Jake kissed her, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Peyton smiled.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," he kissed her again. "But the last time…" he stopped and looked at her, "Are you…are we…"

Peyton laughed, you'd think after four kids he'd be able to spit it out better than this."

"Congratulations you two!" Haley hugged the couple.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked as he rejoined the group.

Haley jumped at Nathan and kissed him, "Peyton and Jake are going to have another baby!" she exclaimed.

"That's great you two," Nathan smiled. He kept Haley close and shifted his gaze towards the yard and watched their children playing. "Things have turned out good for us, haven't they?"

"That they have," Lucas responded, not knowing if he was talking to anyone in particular.

"You know," Haley began, "this may not be North Carolina, but I'm glad we all found our way back together, here, in Tree Hill."

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and nobody hates how I ended it, or that I ended it. But again, thanks for sticking with the story!


End file.
